Heritage Found
by Inda
Summary: Mia Koji, she thought she knew herself. Things will come into play. Sage will he be able to protect her from herself. Maybe! Chapter 8 is up! Please please review!
1. Default Chapter

Heritage Found

What would happen if you found out you ere not born of this world, but were an heir to an ancient throne. A kingdom since turned to dust. And that you had to gather your people and rule all of earth and more. This is what going to happen to Mia Koji, a woman of wonder and mystery. Her 21st day was in just ten days. On that tenth day her life will change forever.

Legend

thinking

" " talking

( )telepathy

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or Escaflowne. ( GEESH I wished I own Ryo and Rowen)

May 12th

Mia is awakened by the alarm clock. She finds herself muttering to the inanimate anarchist. " Oh shut up please!" As she reaches over to turn it off she rolls over on to her back, looking up at the ceiling once more. Boy today is the twelfth. Ten more days to my birthday. I wonder what the guys are planning. She thinks to herself. A smile comes to her face. " Sage will probably give me something special."She giggles with glee.

She slowly gets up and walks toward the door. Grabbing Sage's clothes as she goes, she puts the on the chair. That boy is a slob in private She thinks to herself, rolling her eyes. Upon finishing, she hears them downstairs. Smiling, she hurries to put her tank top on so she can eat breakfast.

Downstairs

"Cye my man. I'm hungry." Kento whines while cye finishes the eggs. The water warrior ignores his hard headed friend, grabs the beacon and heads towards the table.

" Kento your such a baby, you know that, right? You act like the food's going to walk away or something." Cye admonishes as he sits down starts to serve everyone.

Rowen looks around. " Do you know where Sage is?" The blue haired ronin asks. While sitting in his appointed chair.

" I think he's still out meditating." Ryo answers, shugging his shoulders and reaching for the salt.

As they continue to dish up the food the blonde hair man walks in as on cue. " Oh just in time! Good." Sage simles. He sits down. Grabbibg a plate with eggs is about to serve himself when a squeal is heard. They all turn there heads to see Mia slips as she enters the kitchen.

" Opps, that's Slippery. I gotta watch it when I come in here." Once she regains her balance, she turns to look at the guys and finds them starring at her. " What's wrong?" she follows their glaze and smiles. " Oh come now. Gee, I'm wearing Powerpuff boxer shorts. Get a life." She smirks, sitting next to Sage. He looks at her and smiles.

" That's why I love you. But Buttercup boxers? I thought you would have Bubbles or Blossom. Buttercup Mia." He teases gently.

Mia blushes " Well I happen to like her. She kicks butt, like Kento."

Kento's head snap up. " Who said my name?"

" Never mind bottomless pit." Ryo calls playfully while he continues to eat. Slowly their collative attention returns to their food. Mia looks at each and every one of the Ronin Warriors. She thinks about the last four years that they spend together. She loves each and every one of them. When sage looks up at her, he notices she is crying.

" Mia what's wrong?" He asks softly, rasing his hand to gently wipe away a tear.

" It's nothing, I was think about all of us and that we're here together. I just miss my grandfather and my family. I just don't know what I would do if I lost all of you."

Sage pulls her close to his chest and gently stokes her hair.

Ryo smiles. "Mia don't worry, We will always be here for you. You are like a sister to us and you've given us a home and helped us out. I just wished that I-" as Mia cuts him off.

" Ryo it's ok. Please don't blame yourself. You helped him that's all that matters ok. Please let's be thankful that were here together. " smiling her brightest smile. "You guys have given me a reason to be happy again. Don't ever forget that." She leans over to hug Ryo, then gets up and goes to Cye to do the same, then to Rowan then Kento. Lastly, she hugs her lover Sage. She always feels safe in his arms.

" Mia girl, you don't have to worry. We're here for ya and I don't think you could get rid of us if you wanted too." Rowan smiles his brightest smile. She looks at them each in turn once more and smiles as well.

" Thanks Rowan, and guys. I love you all." As they finish eating. Mia tells them is going to do some spring cleaning and they are going to help. They all groan at this, but she smiles.

Somewhere in a castle on Gaia:

A woman with eyes of blue green eyes and long deep mahogany colored hair Wearing a white style roman dress standing with four other women dress the same. As they watch the Koji girl and the five guys.

" It' time for her to know about her past, and the future she will create. Annree go and please inform Priestess Varie to invoke the dream spell."

" Yes my lady. It will be done." The woman with red hair bows and turns swiftly to leave. The sound of swishing pale yellow fabric can be heard.

The other woman turns back to the crystal and looks deep into it. Oh my precious daughter. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you. You've grown beautiful. Your sister is all right and she to has grown beautiful as well. She too has found love. sighing she turns to the other that stand beside her.

"It is also time to get the others ready. She will need to find them quickly understand." The other three bow slightly. They reply as one with " Yes My lady." As they leave, their lady turns back to the to watch Mia.

" Soon you will be here. Your home awaits you." She reaches to touch the crystal.

In Faneila on Gaia

Van Fanel , the king of Faneila, looks out from his balcony toward the city. He remember the day al the towns' people came back to rebuild. It put joy in his heart. Three long years they worked. He thinks, a sign escaping his lips. He is lost so completely in his thoughts and watching the city he loves, he does not here what is coming up behind him. It is a woman with honey colored hair and eyes of emerald. She tips-toes to him.

" Hello my beautiful Queen." Van says as he turns to her.

" Awe Van, how did you hear me?"

" Very Carefully my love." He reaches for and pulls her close. " I love you Hitomi." He murmers,as he slowly bends down to take possession of her lips. He moans in delight. They taste so good. I don't ever want to stop. He thinks to himself. However, stop he must, so he reluctantly pulls away. " Do you know it is our six month anniversary, my love."

" Yes Van I know it is."

" So are you ready for the ball this evening?"

"Yes I'm ready. But I wish we didn't have to be there. I was looking forward to a quite evening with you instead."

Van chuckles at this. "I know, but the Advisers who been elected just recently wanted to do this. At least we should show up."

"The next time they want to put something on like this tell them NO!" They both laugh.

"But seriously, Hitomi. They're just happy to see us happy, if that sounds right." Van scratches his head, perplexed, and Hitomi laughs.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm glad I came back to you and Gaia. I just felt alone without you. Your feather helped me to return to you. I'm so happy, Van I love you so much." She hugs him tighter

" Well I'm glad you did too. I can't imagine my life with out you. I don't want to think about that. You're here with me now. That's all that matters. Besides, I could never love anybody the way I love you." He hugs her back a little tighter.

"Well, we better get cleaned up for breakfast, huh?" at her words, he reluctantly releases her.

"Yeah, I'm starving! Let's go."

" Van Fanel, are you forgetting something? Like my gooooood moring kiss."

"Oh Hitomi, another one? But I'm hungry!" But he comes back all the same to swoop her into his strong arms. "Your wish is my command, my queen." He kisses her with such passion that Hitomi loose all feeling in her knees. Pulling back he whispers " How was that Hitomi?" The question is asked tenderly, with only the slightest hint of pride in the answer.

"You amaze Van, Over and over again."

"I know." He smirked with mock arrogance. "But tonight I'll show you how much I really love you. Okay, love?" They then walk back into the royal bedchamber to dress and go to breakfast.

There I tried to cover the basics of each of them. Please review or flame me. Next chapter something happens to Mia. Until next time. Also I want to thank my beta reader Laurel Rose. Check out her story in anime crossovers.

Inda


	2. Chapter 2

Heritage Found

Disclaimer: As before I don't Own Ronin Warriors or Escaflowne.

In the beginning I made it sound like the civilization was wiped out, but I meant they were merely scattered to the four winds. Please excuse me it's my first writing and I'm a little nervous. So please stick with me. Slight AU and Anime crossover but I think you who read it will like it.

Legend:

- - Thinking

" " Talking

( ) Telepathy

Chapter 2

Once everyone had finished their breakfast They go and change into there work clothes. In the mean time Mia makes out the list of chores. Hearing them return she gets up from her desk and grabs the files she needs for the attic. Mia hands out the list a chores for everyone so they can start their spring cleaning. Also in passing she mentions the college needing some of her grandfathers sword artifacts for an expo. Each of them thinking they got it easy, Sage, Ryo and Rowan smile,. Kento is given all the lawn work because he loves being out doors, and it gets him out of Cye's hair, since Cye will be working downstairs. Kento frowning looks at Rowan then to Mia.

"Hey, why do I have to do the yard work all by myself? Why can't spaceman over there help me, huh?" Hardrock whines petulantly.

"First, Kento, Rowen is helping me. And, you of all people can handle a little yard work. You big baby." Mia says.

" But Mia! Come on!" Kento tries his patented puppy-dog-eyes trick on her.

"No Kento. If you start now, you should be done by lunch, ok? So get!" Mia shoos him on his way, doing an excellent impression of a stern mother. When Kento storms out the door, he leaves a slightly chuckling Cye.

"Hey, Mia? What's with the folder?" Ryo asks leaning against the door frame of the kitchen.

"This file contains the list of artifacts I have up in the attic. Grandfather cataloged them so it would be easier to find them if needed. I should know, I had to type ten pages of this!" Mia smirks, waving the folder for emphasis "Well let's get going. I want to finish at a decent time so I can read my book of Stars and Planets ok ." Rowen adds.

Ryo, Rowen, and Sage file in behind Mia as she starts up the stairs. While they climb, she explains that all the artifacts in the attic have been passed from generation to generation on her mother's side of the family; her grandfather was her mother's father. At the top of the stairs, they reach the attic door. Looking to her right along side the doorframe is a breaker box. She opens it and there are 4 locks. Reaching down into her jeans pocket fishing for the small ring of keys. Once in hand, she inserts the key to unlock the 1st door.

"Sage, could you open the door, please." Mia asks sweetly. Sage does as he is bidden, then steps through the now open door while Mia unlocks the three remaining locks. Then she steps through, as well. With Rowan and Ryo tagging along.

"I turned off the alarm. Let's see." Mia opens the file and reaches inside. Scanning the papers then she raises up, scans the room, soon spotting the items the college has requested Looking for the items the college needs see spots them

"Okay, Sage. Could you open the second door on the left. There should be a switch to the left." Sage nods, finding the switch easily and flipping it. He grins, his violet eyes lighting up brighter than the room at what he's found. look at all the swords! I could have fun with these. He can't help thinking.

Rowan and Ryo follow Sage's gaze, awed. Mia smiles, glancing with satisfaction from the weapons to the boy's faces with an amused glint in her eyes.

"This is quite a collection, Mia. Your Grandfather had good taste." Ryo remarks.

"Yes. He was very proud of it. I would come up here with him and he would clean them while we talked. He told me each weapon here has a story. So I would just listen. This one here, for example, helped defeat an evil sorcerer king who wanted nothing more than to keep his love and rule over the world. That was over 350 years ago. Something had possessed him and his lust and greed came forth. Nearly wiping a whole civilization out " She picks up the sword in question, and it is one that had caught the boys' special attention. The make of the blade is most unusual. Ryo gently takes it from Mia's hand.

"This is so unique. I have never seen a sword like this before. What period did it come form?" Ryo asks, examining the sword. Markings were catching Ryo eye. The lines curving to make a wave then into ancient designs. " It's beautiful." Mia answers.

As Ryo inspects it closer noting the rubies and diamonds in it's hilt. He looks closer to see angel's wings just above the hilt toward the point of the sword.

" Mia did you see this?" Ryo points to those wings.

" I've notice it too. Grandfather told me that this sword has an more of an euro history. I think he said something about Atlantis, but let's get back to the task at hand, okay."

She hands the list to Rowen while she points to where everything is. As the day goes on they accomplish what they came up here for. Putting the swords aside so they can be boxed up for travel to the college.

"Phew, that's it boys. I didn't know they wanted all this stuff. Some of these are a little rusted. Some of the sheaths were cracked and dented, We should try to clean them a bit, so they don't have to do so much work. Hey, Ryo, would you mind helping me with that.

"Sure, Mia, no problem. These are some swords. I never ever have seen collection like it. I'll have to come up here to if you don't mind."

"No, not at all and I know you Sage Date your interested to right?"

Sage nods his with excitement. She laughs with glee. Looking at Rowan she see his total out of it.

" Not your cup of tea Rowan? I know there is no Archery equipment here sorry." Mia says in a sad tone.

"That's ok. Swords just don't fly with me ." Rowan says in a monotone voice. A voice comes form down the hall.

"Lunch is ready! It's noon! Better hurry before comes a crashin' and bashin' if you get my meaning." Cye yells at them. Mia quickly looks at her watch.

" Wow it's noon . Geesh let's go and eat I'm starving." Mia swipes her brow with her hand.

As the guys rush around, Mia feels a light breeze, raising her head up.

" Mia! Set me free!" A voice whispers urgently in her ear.

-What was that?- Blinking her eyes and turning her head slightly, trying to figure where the voice came from.

"Please, my queen! Set me free!"

-What's going on?- She shakes her head a little. As she turns she sees sage looking to her with a quizzed look on his face.

"Please, my queen, set me free! You are needed once more!"

A hand touches her arm, making her jump. She turns to find Sage beside her.

"Mia, are you coming? Cye has lunch ready for us."

"Oh, I'll be down in a minute, ok?"

"Are you all right? You look like your lost." Sage says with a concerned face.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy by the dust up here."

"Okay, don't be long." He says with a caring smile. She nods, and turns to finish tagging the swords to be cleaned when they get to the college. As she bends down, a light breeze blows past her ear again.

"Lady Mia, its time for me to be free to help you."

-What's going on?- with a look of confusion. "Tell me what's going on." She speaks aloud. Looking around she see nothing out of the ordinary. " I must be going crazy." Shaking her head lightly

"Please release me, my queen."

Mia turns to the right. "The voice, It seems to be coming from that chest in the corner. Should I open it?" She walks towards, listening intently to the soft music the chest is emitting. She bends over it and turns a small key in its lock to the right, making it click. She then eases the heavy lid open and looks down into the chest. " Oh, how pretty!" She mumbles and lifts out a child's white dress with a lace bodice and a silk skirt. " Is this mine." Looking again into the chest sifting through she see a photograph. She picks it up to take a closer look. "That's me but who's the other little girl?" Looking at the picture a memory hits

**FLASHBACK**

" _**Mia, hurry up! You promised to take me flying!"**_

"_**I'm coming, Hitomi, I'm coming. Just hold on." The white dress swished as she descends the stairs. **_

"_**Mother will be mad if she finds out! Hurry!"**_

_**The two girls slide out the balcony door into the royal garden. They hurry down the path to the gate, open it, and slip away. **_

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"Oh, god! What was that?" She questions aloud. "I don't understand."

The breeze whispers softly again. "It will come back to you my queen. The time has come for you to know of your Heritage and your Destiny. Do not be afraid to grab a hold of it." Mia looks down into the trunk once more and sees a necklace with a softly glowing, tear-shaped pink stone. She picks it up to look at it more closely.

"You're very pretty and unusual. I didn't know you were here." Looking a little dumb founded. She picks it up slowly, inspecting it closely. With a humph she unhooks the clasp and puts it around her neck. A yell from downstairs makes her jump.

"Mia! Come on, you better hurry up! Kento's is eyeing your food!" Rowen strongly emphasizes his voice.

"Coming!" She calls back, standing hurriedly and heading towards the door, leaving the trunk open. A white smoke slowly seeps over the edge down to the floor and out the door.

-It's time Warrior of the Angles. Evil will come upon us soon. Again we will be forced to choose life or death.- The mists seeps too quickly to vaporize into thin air. She hears all The guys a laughing at Kento, Descending the stairs .

"Kento, what happened? You look like you went through another war with the Dynasty." with a twinkle in his eye Rowan comments.

"Ryo, I'm going to get White Blaze. He kept getting in my way and pulling the branches from the pile I made back into the yard. Can't you tell him not to do that." Kento glares at his leader.

"Sorry, buddy. I'll tell him. He just likes those branches for some reason. It's good though, since he doesn't chew things in the house. Mia would have my butt in a sling if he did."

"You're right about that, Ryo. I would put your butt in a sling if he did." Whiteblaze's head snaps from looking at Kento to look at his second best human in the world. He senses her feelings and goes to her.

"Whiteblaze, don't interfere with Kento's yard work. Do it after he's done, ok?" She scratches his ears, gaining a growl that passed for the tiger's purr in return.

"Good boy. I love you too." She hugs his neck quickly before walking over to a chair and sitting down. Sage watches her carefully while she eats.

-Something's not right. I feel sadness coming from her. What happened up there after we left?- As his thoughts wonder, his eyes alight upon her the gem.

Sages eye wonder up and down Mia. His perusing eyes stop at the pink gem stone necklace

" Mia Where did you get that necklace? It's lovely."

"Oh! I found it in a chest against the wall. It is, beautiful isn't it? I think it belonged to my mother. After I'm done eating I'm going to go through the chest. I found something's that are very interesting in there."

"Wow, some old things you never knew you had?" Sage asks

"You could say that. You guys can do what you want now, we're done. Oh, Ryo? You should give Blaze a bath. It's warm enough outside." Ryo gives her a surprised look.

"Oh man, Mia. Blaze doesn't like baths. Remember the last time, I was covered from head to toe with mud. Please don't make me." Ryo gives Mia a sweet boyish grin

"Do it. Blaze will let you if you use warm water. There's another faucet out on the side. It dispenses warm water. Right blaze, you don't like to take cold baths." While Whiteblaze roars his approval, a chuckling Mia leaves to go back upstairs.

"Hey, Mia, do you need any help?" Sage looks sweetly at her.

"No, it's okay, I've got it. Besides, I kind of want to do this on my own, okay Sage? Don't worry, I'll call if I need anything." Mia walks over to him and gives him a short but sweet kiss on the cheek. He smiles at her then nods his understanding. Walking back out from the kitchen Rowen. he spy's Sage still sit there with a thinking face on.

" Hey Sage, what's wrong?" Rowen asks.

"Did you sense anything when Mia came into the room?" Sage questions Rowen.

"Yes, I felt a presence, then it vanished quickly. Why?" Rowen answered.

" It really wasn't a presence but and emotion. I felt her sadness for some reason. It's just strange." Sage runs his fingers through his blonde hair.

" I just don't know what it was. But I've never felt such an emotion before. It has me worried."

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much. Let's just watch out for her, though." He walks out of the dining room to go help Kento finish the rest of the yard work. Sage gets up when Ryo comes back in with Whiteblaze

" Sage, could you help me give Blaze a bath?"

"Sure, Ryo. I need to talk to you in private anyway." Sage grabs Ryo's arm before the Ronin leader can protest and drags him outside.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Mia walks to the chest and sits on the floor before it, carefully going through everything in it. She sees a photo album, and opens it curiously. The first page is a drawing of a woman with large, white wings holding a baby in her arms.

-What's this? I've never seen this before.- She glances at the bottom and finds small writing, saying "Mileala Lana Koji born May 22nd. My beautiful princess and the next queen of our people." -What is that supposed to mean?- Mia wonders.

As she flips through the pages, her expression changes from wonder to disbelief, which in turn is tinged slightly with pain. "I can't believe it. Why didn't they tell me? Why mother father why?" Screaming in her mind. She slams the album closed, tears blurring her vision as she stumbles downstairs once more. The low western sun streams in, telling her it's already late afternoon.

While Mia learns about her past indoors, Ryo learns Sage's concern for their newly revealed princess.

"Well Sage, I felt something, but maybe it was a fluke. I wouldn't worry too much about it. If something's up, she'll come to you. She always does." Ryo assuages while scrubbing a less then pleased Whiteblaze.

"I know, but I can't help it. I love her too much to see her hurt. Besides, the coldness I felt didn't feel of this world."

"Well, just watch her for now. We don't want to spook her. You do know how mad she gets when we jump to conclusion."

"Yeah, I know. I'll just watch her close."

"Yes you can watch her real close, Sage. You sleep with her; maybe she talks I her sleep."

Sage smiles remembering the day 6 months ago when Mia first asked him to share her bed.

**FLASHBACK:**

" _**Sage can I ask you something?" Mia asks while twisting her hands in her shirt. **_

" _**Sure, Love. What is it?"**_

"_**Sage? You know I love you with all of my heart. I just wanted to ask you to stay with me tonight? I know this is all of a sudden, but every time you leave to go to bed. I feel so alone. I know it sounds silly but I need you by my side always. Please say you'll stay with me. I love you so much." She throws her arms around Sage's waist, burying her face in his chest. **_

"_**Oh Mia, yes! If, if you're sure that's what you want, I'd like that. I love you, too. More than anyone." He pulls her tight to his body. Oh the heat they are creating between the both of them. He brings his hand up to her face and cups her cheek.**_

"_**I love you with all of my heart and soul. We will never be apart form each other." With that he lowers his and softly takes her lips to his. **_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Ryo and Sage stand chuckling until the slamming of the back door interrupts them. Two pairs of surprised eye turn to find a rather distraught Mia standing outside with tear stained, red cheeks. Sage moves like lightning to her side.

"Mia, what's wrong?" He asks, concerned.

Mia looks away from Sage. He reaches with both hands and cups her cheeks and turns her head gently to face him. He's taken aback by the harrowing look in her eyes. A look of betrayal.

"I don't know who I am anymore! Not after looking at this." She shoves the photo album into Sages hands. As she starts to turn and leave Sage gently grabs her arm and pulls her to his chest. As he holds her Ryo comes up from behind wiping his hands with a towel. Sage looks over to Ryo and hands him the album. Then, when Ryo is looking at the album, Mia wiggles out of Sage hold.

"Mia! Wait! Please! Mia!" Ryo intercepts Sage before the blond can follow the woman he loves.

Sage glances at the album distractedly, but his attention is soon torn from Mia's disappearing back. Looking at picture after picture, he can't believe what he sees. Ryo has been examining the pictures over Sage's shoulder. The two share a look of wonder, wide tiger blue eyes meeting a shocked violet orb. Neither of the men can find words for what they see and feel, having to allow their mutual confusion to speak for them.

"Sage, go find her. I'll talk to the guys about this. If it's true, she has a sister out there and I think she'll need to find her."

"I agree. But this picture doesn't make sense. Why have angel wings on her and her sister? Did her mother and father picture them with wings? " Sage hands the album to Ryo and turns to follow Mia.

" She'll be at the grave of he parents and grandfather. She goes there when she's upset. Just tell the guys what's going on and I'll deal with it from there, okay?" Sage offers as he walks into the forest. Ryo watches Sage's form disappear from view.

-Poor Mia. You're not alone in this. I love you Mia. I've always loved you. But you chose Sage over me. I'll always be by your side, too.- Ryo walks toward the house, calling to blaze. "Blaze! You can rinse off in the lake, okay boy?" Blaze nods, sensing the emotion of his humans, and takes off toward the lake.

Sage walks up the path to a small clearing on top of a hill. Sage's steps are quick but relaxed. He knows she's there.

His violet eyes are met with a sad sight. Mia lays on the ground, crying to her mother tombstone. He mutely hears her heated words.

"Why mother? Why? I don't remember her? Why is that, huh, why? Mother! Oh mother, please tell me what's true."

Sage comes slowly up to her and kneels down besides her, stroking her bowed head.

"Mia, it will be all right, I promise! We will find the truth in all this, I swear to you." He puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close to him. She turns into his chest and cries. His whispered words play in her ear, soothing her until her tears slow and she can relax into his embrace.

"Sage, what am I? If those pictures are true, what I'm I?" She clutches his shirt desperately, barely able to whisper the words for fear of the answer.

"Mia, look at me." Sage's tone is firm as he tilts her face towards his own with a pale, calloused hand.

"Mia. My sweet Mia. I don't care what you are or who you are, I love you! Understand? Whatever comes of this will come, but we're together. That's all I care about." His rough hand gently traces her cheek before he smoothes the touch with his lips. He cradles her, rocking slowly, and so they remain together, two silhouettes against the setting sun.

**Around Tokyo**

A mother pauses while making dinner for her son in a home in the Kati-Karmua District.

"Mom what's wrong?" The boy asks.

Something inside of telling her it's time for the truth. A voice inside her head says "Thank you for taking care of her. I'm forever in your debt. Thank you Ushida for raising and watching her. Please take care." the voice disappears.

"It's time for the truth now. I have been dreading this day for a long time." She looks upon her son's face. "I have to tell you about your sister and who she really is. Mamoru, your sister is not of this world. She was born on Gaia. She has an older sister and the time has come for their destiny." The boy looks at his mother, bewildered.

"Mom, I know Hitomi is different, but what are you saying?"

"She's adopted, or should I say, I found her. She was alone in the woods by the high school 12 years ago. She was only 6 years old. Your father and I took her in. She had no memory of her life before we found her. Now the time has come for them to reunite."

"Mom, she's on Gaia now and married to that guy who's the king of some country. Don't you think she'll know something's not right? And yea mom I knew Hitomi was different but she was and is my sister. So it doesn't surprise in the least. So what do we need to do?" Mamoru asks.

"We need to go to Toyama. That is where a woman named Mia Koij Lives."

"Who is she mom?" Mamoru asks again.

"I don't know for sure but we need to go there." She adds

I'm going to leave it there. Hope you are enjoying it so far. Sorry about the first chapter it was my very first attempt at writing. I hope to get better. Please review oh please. I also couldn't remember the city Hitomi lived in. so if you have any clue please write me. We will take a look at Hitomi & Van. She will have visions of her past as well.Until next time.

Inda


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As before I don't Own Ronin Warriors or Escaflowne.

We have new characters. bare with me. We have Annree, Charla, Suyu, and Claire also Cheyann Mia's and Hitomi's Mother. There will be more new ones in the next chapters to come.

Legend:

- - Thinking

" " Talking

( ) Telepathy

Taking a look at Hitomi Kanzaki Fanel Seer form the Mystic Moon. And her part in this. Hope you enjoy. Ronin Warriors are soooo cute.

Chapter 3:

After breakfast Hitomi went with Merle to the dressmakers to pick up her gown for the ball that evening.

"I hope it looks fantastic. Lady Alyssa is so wonderful when it comes to making dresses."

"You know Hitomi I think you're looking forward to this evening's ball. Lord Van told me you wanted to have the quiet evening to yourselves."

"Well, yes I did, but the sound of it is more and more appealing. Besides, this dress she is making a very special one. The colors are going to be gold and green. I can't wait!"

"Oh, it sounds great. But we better hurry; the official counsel meeting begins in the next 30 minutes. You don't want to be late; remember the last time you were?" Merle adds.

"I remember, those men make me so mad. Van should find some new council members." Hitomi says.

"Well he has to wait another 6 months before the country holds council elections." Merle answers.

The young women reach their destination. Everything goes as planned and Merle takes the dresses back to the queen's room. Hitomi heads toward the council chambers. As she enters on time she quickly walks to her chair beside the King's.

"Did you get your dress?" Van asks.

"Yes and you'll like it. I guarante it." Hitomi adds smiling

One of the members of the council interrupts their banter with his address to the King.

"Your Majesty, It has come to our attention that this evening's ball Is going as planned and that the King and Queen of Asturia will be here shortly. Also accompanying them Duke Chid and the King and Queen of Ispano."

"Good, I'm glad they could come. Anything else that needs to be addressed?" Van asks.

Council member Lord Jonas McKinney answers, now acknowledging the Queen as well.

" Yes My lord. This is a matter of producing an heir, your Majesty. It has come to my attention that you and your queen have been married 6 moons now and there is no sign to this matter Milord."

Hitomi closes her eyes as anger begins to rise within her.

"Councilman McKinney, how could you ask a question like that? We aren't animals put out to be bread. We are human beings and yes we have been trying. It takes time. Next time I hear any more of this I will personally deal with you myself. Understood Councilman McKinney."

Van glares at the councilman.

– How dare they. I should throw them all into the dungeon. How dare they bring such a thing up?-Way to go Hitomi. That's why I love you.- He smiles with pride.

The man stutters, bringing Van from his reverie.

"Yes my lady, sorry for the intrusion. It won't happen again. Please accept my apologies. "

"Apology accepted. Now, if you have nothing further, we have to finish the arrangements for this evening. Meeting adjourned." The queen stands and curtsies. The members leave in a rush.

Hitomi sits back down, breathing heavily.

"Hitomi, are you all right? You look a little pale." Van coos, cupping his gentle hand beneath her face.

"I just feel a little nauseated. I haven't been sleeping well the last couple of nights. I think I'll go visit the Healer today." Hitomi smiles back wanly at her king.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Van asks

"No, I'll be fine. Besides, you have to view the troops, remember. I'll meet you for lunch in the garden about noon, okay?"

"It won't be soon enough. I love you. You will tell me if it's anything serious, right?"

"Yes, I will let you know, now go, your troops await their beloved King." Hitomi says with a smile. Van kisses her hand, upon rising, then gives a small bow before striding out the door. She closes her eyes and listens to his voice boom down the corridor.

"Conner and James, it is time to review the troops."

Hitomi waits only a moment, listening to his quickly retreating footsteps, before following suit and leaving herself. While walking down the hall toward the infirmary, she nods to passing servants. A head maid stops her not halfway down the passage.

"My Lady, the rooms for guest have been made ready. Is there anything else that needs to done?"

"Yes Sarah, can you go make sure everything else is going smoothly in the ballroom. I don't trust the other staff. They made a mess last time. Then you can rest a bit before you help me and Lady Merle get ourselves ready."

"Thank you, My Lady, I took a peek a few minutes ago and I must say everything looks beautiful. Lord Van made sure every wild flower is in the ballroom. It brightens it up."

"I know. I'm so very lucky to have married him. The king is very caring. Now go." Hitomi shoos her toward the ballroom.

Sarah complies, calling back over her shoulder. "Yes, Lady Hitomi see you later." Swiftly she continues toward the ballroom to carry out her orders.

Suddenly, Hitomi's head begins to ache. She slowly rubs her temples. Almost dizzy with pain. - Oh man that hurts. What's wrong with me? - She continues walking toward the infirmary ward after the worst of the pain subsides. She no sooner reaches the door than another wave of nausea hits her. - Oh I'm going to throw up. - She has presence of mind enough to blearily grab a bowl. After Hitomi empties her stomach, the healer runs to her.

"Your Majesty, what's wrong?"

"That's what I came to you to find out. I've been feeling nauseated, and haven't been sleeping well the last week." Hitomi looks up at him from across the bowl. He gives her an appraising glance before taking the container from her and handing her a towel for her mouth.

"My Lady, please follow me into my office." Head Healer Perry Donner says, handing the bowl to a nearby assistant.

Once they have shut the door, Hitomi tells him in more detail what has been going on. He tells her he is going to do some simple tests that should take no more than an hour. As time passes the doctor comes back with a smile on his face.

"I believe congratulations are in order. I can give you some herbs to make this easier on your system, but from what I can tell, you are experiencing morning sickness. You're pregnant, my lady."

Hitomi is in shock. A small smile appears on her face, -Oh my god, I'm pregnant. What will Van say? Silly, you know what van will say, you idiot, you can be really dense. Oh I'm carrying his child. Van's child. Those dammed Advisors got what they wanted. Now they will leave us alone. - She thinks. The healer hands her a small flask.

"Drink a small amount before bed and a small amount in the morning. When you feel nausea coming on. It should lessen it considerably. All right milady?"

"Yes, thank you doctor. And please don't tell anyone yet. I would like to tell the king first."

"Yes my lady, I won't tell a soul. Congratulations again." As she leaves his office, he bows. Walking down toward the garden door she's smiling. As she enters the garden she eyes Merle under a tree reading a book to some of the castles children. Merle looks up to see Hitomi walking toward her.

"Hitomi how are you?"

"Fine Merle I couldn't be better. Can you go get Van for me right away."

"What's wrong?" Merle asks softly once she's shooed the children toward the door.

"Oh Merle, it's finally happened! I'm pregnant. But you can tell anyone, not right now, ok?"

"Oh Hitomi, that's wonderful! Lord Van is going to be so happy! I'll go get him right away."

Merle scurries off. Hitomi is humming as she seats herself on the fountain ledge. She is watching the clear water mirror her smiling face when a vision strikes her.

**VISION::**

_A little girl twirls around. "Mia how's this look." _

"_It looks fine Hitomi. Why do you always fuss about dresses so much?" _

"_What's wrong in liking dresses? Momma said I look good in dresses and she wants to see me in them. Momma likes you in dresses too." _

"_I know, but we have to train our minds and bodies. We don't have time for this as our trainer puts it." _

"_Only you, Mia, not me. I don't like to fight."_

"_Well you, Hitomi,will need to fight, too. Because you will fight for those you love. What happens when they get hurt, huh?"_

"_Stop it Mia, just stop! I don't want to hear it." The scene changes._

_6 people come down a blue shaft of light. As Hitomi runs toward it knowing that it could be dangerous. _

"_Hitomi! Hitomi, it's me, your sister. Do you remember me?" A woman with auburn colored hair and blue-green eyes calls._

"_M- Mia is that you?"_

"_Yes it's me."- Oh god it's her, it's my sister.-_

_The scenery changes again to a battlefield where winged angles litter the ground. Everyone she knows is scattered about on the bloodied earth. She turns her head to where Van is lying beside Escaflowne._

"_Van! Oh Van, what's happening? Please don't leave me, please don't!" She kneels quickly to cradle his head in her lap._

"_It's all right Hitomi. You're safe, that's all that matters. Thank you, Hitomi, for loving me and giving me so much joy." Anything else he might have said is halted by an uncontrollable fit of coughing._

"_No,Van! You're going to be all right! You promised you would come back to me, you promised." unleashing tears form her emerald orbs_

"_I'm sorry, my love. I tried. Please forgive me. T-T-Tell our son that I love him." His hand reaches for Hitomi's swollen belly. He gently caresses it while he struggles to speak once more. "Your sister is safe and she will defeat this enemy. Have faith." Van's breathing begins to slow, and blood spills from his mouth._

"_No Van! Stay with. . . Stay with me." She starts to rock back and forth lightly holding his head in her arms. Her voice is swallowed by the sobs that wrack her frame._

"_It's all right. Please live for me and our Son." His eyes close slowly. " I love you." That simple statement that she had almost began to take for granted, now cost him the last of his strength. He's gone, and she knows it. Hitomi screams, but she is alone among the dead. Yet she feels more like the spirit, empty and very much alone._

**END OF VISION::**

She is roused from her vision by a gentle shaking.

"Hitomi, please wake up! Hitomi? It's Van , Hitomi." Very concerned Van cups her cheeks with his gloved hands.

"Oh Van, you're here! Oh god, you're all right!" She hugs him fiercely. Van puts his arms around her tightly, though he's a bit confused, and tries to soothe her tears. - What's going on? Merle comes to get me telling me about an emergency. Then I see her like this. - Van says in his mind. Finally, Hitomi pulls back a little and looks into his eyes.

"I'm all right now. I just had a scare. That's all."

"What scared you, Hitomi? Tell me!" She looks at him uncertainly, not wanting to tell him but knowing he has the right to know. She takes a deep breath, then recounts her vision slowly.

"The reason I asked Merle to get you is that I'm going to have you're child Van. Then that happened. Oh god, Van, it can't happen! Please tell me it won't happen." Van pulls her close once more as she renews her tears. Having grown used to the visions of death, he's more shocked by the news of his approaching fatherhood.

" Shh, Hitomi. It's going to be all right. I'm happy about our child. whatever happens, I will always be with you."

Thinking about the vision, about those people and the one who's claiming to be her sister and the draconians lying on the battlefield. "I'll take you upstairs. You need to rest. I'll take care of everything. Dryden and Millerna will be here shortly. I'll send her up to check on you."

"All right " She agrees meekly. She bites her lip at the thought of ever letting go of him.

Van pulls Hitomi up and puts his arm around her to support her as they walk toward the stairs, but she stumbles a little. Van picks up bridel style and heads up to their bedchamber from the garden.

Gaia: A castle along the Ispainia coast:

In a dark room where smells of incense and the weaving of magic take form. The door opens quickly and shuts just as fast. A woman dressed as a queen walks over to the long black haired woman wearing a white robe.

"Varie, how is it going?" in a hushed voice from the woman that entered the room.

"It's almost done. The two of them will be having dreams of the past tonight. They should be coming together soon."

"It's time for you to go to Fanelia. You should be with your son now."

"Yes but what about you, My Lady?" With doubts in her clouded eyes.

"Come now, Varie, stop it. We are close friends. I know it will be tough to face him but he needs to know what is going to happen. My daughter's pregnancy, your grandchild's life maybe in the balance. Don't worry I will be coming soon until Mia arrives. With the help of the Ancients. "

" Cheyanne, you have a lot to loose. maybe you should reconsider. Mia's strong, but do you really think she can stop our curse altogether? Even with the help of the warriors, it may not be enough."

"I know it sounds hopeless but I have faith in her. She has grown strong and wise. With the help of Halo it will work. Love will defeat hatred. It must, for us to survive. Now go get ready."

Varie quickly turns and exits her room to pack for Fanelia. Cheyanna looks at the picture of the two girls.

"Mia and Hitomi, I hope you can work together on this. Your skills will be needed. Also, you will have the others with you, your closest friends. I love you both." She reaches with a shaky hand to caress the picture. She turns and leaves. Walking down the hall towards the main room, she meets one of her trusted guards.

"Charla get the ship ready, Claire and Suyu will accompany You, All of you will accompany Varie to Fanelia. Annree you will stay with me

"My Lady, why do we need to accompany Priestess Varie? She can handle herself. We won't leave you. My Lady please, we need to stay with you to protect you. He will surely come when we have gone." Charla says.

Before she answers, the queen looks long at her trusted friend. She studies Charla's fiery red hair and eyes golden sunlight. Those eyes had always been a bit temperamental.

"He won't come until the new moon. Which is now 27 days. In 10 of those days your new queen will find your daughters and the armors will be resurrected and they will stop him. I was weak to stop him fully. All my power was drained."

"You can't blame yourself. He was your love and our King. The corrupt power of the sorcerers and his selfish love for you just made him mad with greed. He wanted all of the power for himself. Selfishness of ones love can change a person. He chose his path. He was responsible for his actions not you."

"I should have stopped him with the armor. But instead I chose to walk away. Now do as I ask please

With that she bows, turns and quickly retreats. The two of them make ready the ship at her request.

Back in Fanelia

Van meets their guests from Asturia. He tells them about Hitomi vision and he asks Dryden if he has heard of any Atlantis prophecies. After the carriage ride to the palace Millerna quickly goes to see Hitomi.

Hitomi turns over as a light knock at her bedroom door .

"Come in."

"Hello Hitomi. Are you feeling better?" Millerna asks.

"Yes, thank you. I slept a little and I feel like a million buck. It's good to see you." As the two women hug one another Hitomi giggles a little.

"Sorry about that. I forgot. How are you doing?" As Hitomi put her hand on Millerna's stomach.

"Fine. One more moon. It's going to be a girl, I hope but Dryden wants a son. I really don't care though. Just as long as it's healthy, that's all that matters, right?"

"Right. Did Van tell you about us?"

"Yes, congratulations. I'm so happy for you two. Van's going to announce it this evening at the ball. Van was telling us about Lord McKinney this morning wondering when you were going to produce an heir. The nerve of that man."

"I know, but I guess he means well. But let's not worry about that. So what are you wearing this evening?"

The women talk about what's going to happen tonight. In the back of Hitomi's mind is still consumed by her vision.. What significant of it could it mean death for all of Gaia? And what about this girl? My sister.

Preparations were complete. Everyone was finished with their tasks. Now was the time to ready for the ball. The King and Queen were dressing to get ready.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'm still worried that you might collapse again." Van again cups her cheeks and slowly drags his thumb over her cheek.

"I'm fine. Besides, if I feel faint I'll sit down, ok? The rest I had earlier did me wonders." Hitomi answers. Putting the finishing touches on her make-up, she stands and goes to the floor length mirror. She smiles as she admires her appearance. Van walks up behind her and puts his arms around her waist.

"You look extraordinary, my queen. Gaia's most beautiful queen. I like the dress very much." Rubbing her stomach and kissing her neck.

"Van, you're going to mess up my hair and make-up. Besides, you don't want to mess up your handsome attire, my king."

Van blushes a little while quickly giving her a light squeeze and kisses her neck once more before releasing her.

"Thank you my Queen, but you are the one they will be talking about. Come, we have guests to attend to." Van turns hearing a knock at the door opens.

"Milord and lady, everyone is down in the ball except for his majesty King Jorge and Queen Belle of Ispano. They will be down shortly."

"Very good. Should we go, Milady?"

"Yes we shall." Hitomi takes a hold of Van's proffered hand and is lead out of their room.

In the guests' room

"Jorge, it's going to happen soon isn't it?" Belle says in a worried tone.

"Yes, Varie is on her way as we speak. I hope Lady Cheyanne knows what she's doing. I don't think this world could handle another war like last time." Answers Jorge.

"I hope you're wrong. We have so much to thank the lady for after the last time Zibach attacked. She help us defeat them. Our people were lucky."

"I know, we have the knowledge of Atlantis. Varie is also your long time friend. If people knew about your Draconian blood you would be dead But lets not think unhappy thoughts. We should be going now, we're late as it is." Jorge reaches for his wife.

" Yes, I know King Van is a Draconian and he's not the last one on Gaia. I don't think he could handle knowing about the others right now." She stands with the help of Jorge. " Let's go." She takes his hand and they leave. King and Queen Jonas walk down the hall. As they turn the corner, they see King Van and Queen Hitomi ahead of them.

"King Fanel please wait a moment." As Van turns he sees them.

"King Jorge. Good to see you. How are you doing?" Van asks as he shakes his hand.

"Very well, King Fanel, and congratulations on your six moon anniversary. I'm glad you're happy. Fanelia is growing better then ever I see."

"Thank you, King Jorge. Yes, Fanelia is prospering beyond belief. I hope you enjoy the ball tonight. We'll let you go in first." Vans say.

"Yes thank you, your majesties." Answers Queen Belle.

As they enter the page announces them. Van looks at Hitomi.

"You're a little nervous, aren't you? Don't worry, I'll be right by your side the whole time. Remember the last time we did this. You've had just come back to me, and I had asked you to marry me." Van looks into his love's eyes.

"Yes, I remember. I was nervous then, too. But I'll be fine. Lets just get this over with so I can spend time with you alone." Hitomi grins evilly as she raises her eyebrows up and down. Turning toward the door, her head starts to ache.

"AAAHHH my head." As she's thrown into another vision.

_**VISION::::**_

_People are dancing._

"_Van this is wonderful."_

"_Yes Hitomi it is."_

_  
The door bursts open and a cloaked person enters._

"_STOP! STOP! YOU CAN'T ENTER." A guard yells. The other woman of reddish black hair grabs the soldier and throws him against the wall. _

"_Stop Charla, that isn't necessary."_

"_Yes Milady."_

"_Who are you and why have you come?" Van questions while placingHitomi behind him. _

_The woman removes her hood. Everyone whispers incoherently._

"_Mother, but you're dead! H-How??" Van is too numb to feel_

_Hitomi gasps and puts her hand to her month. -Why is she here? Why? - Van starts to move toward his mother in awe and disbelief_

_**END VISION:**_

"Hitomi? Are you ready, sweetheart? What's wrong?" Van touches her arm, causing her to jump.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go."

Van nods to the page as he enters and announces them.

"His Royal Highness King Van Slanazer De Fanel and Queen Hitomi De Fanel." The crowd applauses them.

"Thank you everyone. Thank you for coming to our special evening. My wife and I want to share a wonderful moment with you. Today my Queen and wife Hitomi just found out that we our going to have a child. So this event tonight there is more to celebrate our joyous news. Please enjoy yourselves." With that said everyone applauses again. Van and Hitomi walk to the stairs and descend into the crowd.

A ship docks at the hover port, as the evening goes on. Two women come to the hatch and are met by soldiers.

"My Ladies, we need your documents for your admittance into Fanelia." The guard says.

"Here are the documents as you requested. We are with the Ispano King and Queen. They're waiting for our arrival. My name is Lady Charla Ramos and this is Lady Suyu Xang."

"Thank you. We'll escort you to the festival. Who is she?"

"She is Diplomat Priestess Varie. She has business with King Fanel."

"I see. Please follow me." The soldier says. They walk down the pathway to the castle. As they walk Varie is thinking what she's going to say to her son. - It's been a long time Van. I'm sorry I left you so long ago. You were too young to understand, but now I hope you can forgive me. - They continue to walk up and down stairs. When they finally reach their destination, another soldier stops them.

"These ladies need to see King Van. They have the proper papers."

"Let me see."

"Please hurry, we need to see the King immediately. We can't waste any more time." Charla temper flares.

"We have to make sure everything's in order. Just a few moments."

Varie gets impatient and starts to walk toward the door. The shout of the guards doesn't stop her. Opening the door, she sees Van in the middle of the dance floor with his wife. The music stops and everyone turns toward them. Van stops and pulls his wife to him and holds her protectively.

"What's going on? Who are these people?" Van's voice holds a sound of anger. He looks at the three women surrounding a figure in the middle. The person from behind touches Charla the woman in red attire moves aside.

"I apologize for the intrusion, King Van, but it couldn't be helped." She reaches up to pull back her hood. The crowd gasps and Hitomi cries out. Van is in shock.

"Hello Van and Hitomi. I've come to tell you that you are in danger once again."

I will leave it there. Hope you will enjoy this and I want to thank my beta reader for taking me to school once again. Please review I need reviews.

Inda


	4. Chapter 4

Heritage Found

Disclaimer: As always I don't own Ronin Warriors or Escaflowne, but I do own these new characters. So, on with the story.

Legend:

Thinking

" " Talking

( ) Telepathy

Chapter 4:

As Mrs. Kanzaki continues to drive toward Mia's house, Mamoru looks out the window. As trees pass by he remembers Hitomi's first vision of the future.

_FLASHBACK: _

"_Hitomi, what are you saying. Moms going to be in an accident coming up the drive? You're nuts! Just plain nuts." _

_Hitomi – "No, I'm not. We have to be there. Please, Bro, it's true."_

_As he continues to argue, when her mom pulls into the drive and hits her farther car. The two stop arguing and run outside to see. Looking at the damage, he turns towards Hitomi and says, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry." As he hugs his sister, and cries._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He turns back to his mother. He turns back to look at his mother and she seems sad.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just knew this day would come, and I'm a little nervous, that's all. Don't worry, it will be fine. If Miss Koji doesn't throw us out and call the police. Somehow I sense she's confused and sad. I hope I can help her in some way."

"Mom, how do you know this stuff? You're really scaring me. It's almost like you know what's happening. Are you some type a psycho psycho? Aw shit, you know what I mean." He looks a little flustered.

"There's the drive. Turn right."

As she slows down to make the turn butterflies turn her stomach.

"I just can't explain what I feel now. Please, just have a little faith in your mom; she's not that old yet. And Mamoru; don't swear."

Meanwhile, up at the house Ryo is pacing the floor, and every now and then looking toward the kitchen door.

"They should be back! Dammit, Sage!" Ryo slams his fist up against the wall.

"Calm down, Ryo. Sage knows what he's doing. If this is true, all this time she had a sister she didn't even know she had. It's going to be hard to swallow. She needs time to heal. K'?" Rowen said.

As Cye continues to look at the photo album. Flipping the pages, he looks at the pictures - I don't understand. Why is this happening now? Mia's been through a lot with Talpa and Shikaisen and now this.- He closes the book as Sage and Mia come in.

Ryo walks over to her quickly. "Mia, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm a little better, thanks Ryo." She hugs him tight. Ryo's elated to be holding her in his arms. She pulls back a little and looks around the room at all the Ronins. Looking into each of their eyes, she knows they had been looking at the album.

"All of you know, don't you? You looked at the photo album?" Mia bows her head, as tears start to slide down her face.

Rowen gets up and walks toward her, reaching a comforting hand to her shoulder. "Mia, it's ok, we're here for you. All of us." Rowen answers, softly rubbing her shoulders.

"Mia, if this is true, you are the most important person in each of our lives. We will help you with this." Cye gets up and walks over to her and puts his arm around her shoulders.

She looks again at them and smiles a little. Kento gets up and walks toward her as well.

"Mia, I know I'm not so great with words, but I too will help you, Sis." He looks bashfully at her.

Mia smiles and raises a hand to his chest. "Kento, you have a heart of gold. All of you do. Thank you so much." To each of them, her brothers, she gave a look of pure love.

"The first thing, I guess, is to find the girl in the photo, my sister. It's strange; I have a sister. Who would have thought that I, Mia Koji, had a sister? Well I'll start in the morning. I'm just too exhausted now to do anything." As she leans back toward Ryo's chest, the doorbell rings.

"Mia, don't worry, I'll get that." Sage walks out the living room toward the door. As he reaches for the door handle, he hears a boy's voice outside.

"This is her house; it has her name on the mail box."

As he opens the door, he sees a boy of about thirteen and a woman in her early forties.

"May I help you?" Sage questions them.

"Yes, my name is Ushida Kanzaki and this is my son Mamoru. I need to speak with Mia Koji. I think she will want to talk to me because I have something that belongs to her." At this, Sage shifts his gaze to her hands. She is holding a book like a photo album.

"May I ask what that is?" He says as he points to the album.

"This album belongs to my daughter, Hitomi. She has some photos of herself and another girl. I believe they're pictures of Miss Koji."

Sage looks at her closely as she opens up the book. She shows him a picture of the two of them. Mia looks about seven and she's holding the hand of a four year-old Hitomi.

"Please come in. My name is Sage Date. Follow me."

As they walk into the living room, Kento and Ryo are sitting next to Mia on the couch. Rowen and Cye are on the chairs beside the couch. Their heads snap up to see the Kanzaki's standing there.

"Mia, this is Ushida Kanzaki and her son, Mamoru. They need to speak with you." Sage tells them.

"Hello, Miss Koji, this may seem really strange, but I'm here to give you this." As she walks over to Mia, Mrs. Kanzaki hands her the book, looking at her skeptically.

"What is this? I've never seen this before." Mia replied.

"It belongs to my daughter, Hitomi. I also think she is a relation to you."

Everyone looks at the woman when she says this.

Mia takes the book and opens it. The first picture is of her and her mother standing by a tree with wings straight out.

"How did you get this? Not to mention how did you know how to find me?" the girl queried.

"I know this may sound strange, but I was led here by a feeling. See Hitomi isn't my blood daughter. I found her twelve years ago bloodied and bruised. This book was in her hands when my husband, Ito, and I found her. When we found her, she was curled into a ball, and she had wings of the purest white- like angel wings. Ito was hesitant at first to try to wake her, but I was there first."

Ryo steps into Mrs. Kanzaki's way as she goes toward Mia .

"Please, let me help her," she said.

As she continues towards her, Sage grabs Ryo's arm.

Ryo turns and angrily looks at Sage while saying. "Don't, she needs us."

"Ryo let Mrs. Kanzaki finish. I think Mia needs to hear this. I know you care for her too, but remember; she is the woman I love. Your place is to be the overprotective brother. Don't over step your bounds." Sage said, his violet-colored eyes flashing with anger.

Mia looks up and sees Sage and Ryo locked into a stare war.

"Please, you two, stop. I don't need this right now." Then she looks toward Mrs. Kanzaki. "Please continue, I would really like to hear everything you know." Mia says with a lost look in her eyes

Mrs. Kanzaki sits on a chair to the right of Mia, which was vacated by Rowen. Taking a deep breath she begins her tale. As time goes by,. Mia experiences looks of hurt, anger and last but not least, admiration for this woman.

"When we brought Hitomi home and cleaned her up, we discovered that she had a head wound. We wanted to take her to the hospital, but my husband said they would ask questions. So, we waited. Sometime during night her wings disappeared, but I was asleep and didn't see it happen even though I was with her until she awoke."

As Mia takes in this story, she looks down to the page that is open and sees a picture of herself and Hitomi sitting on blanket with their mother. Her finger traces the picture. – I remember this. We were picnicking with Father, and he took this picture. But if this is from another world how could this picture exist?- she looked back to Ushida and sees the look of hurt on her face.

"Mrs. Kanzaki, are you all right?" she asks.

"I'm fine. It's just hard to let go of someone you hold dear." Mrs. Kanzaki says while looking into Mia's eyes. "I know you're confused, but in the end I hope you will understand; you and your friends. Now, let me tell you a story about my ancestry. My mother's side of the family is descended from the clan of the Ancients."

As she speaks, Ryo looks at Sage and mentally says. (She's a descendant from the clan of the ancients? That's hard to believe.)

(Why is that hard Ryo? I don't sense anything evil in her. She's not lying.)

(Well I guess I should trust you, but I'm worried about Mia.)

(Ryo, Sage will take care of her. We just need to be here for her.) Cye adds.

"Mrs. Kanzaki, you're from the clan of the Ancients?" Mia asks. "What do you know of the Clan?"

"I know of the Clan and also the legend of Ronin Warriors. My great-great-great-great grandmother was a priestess of the Temple of the Universe. The temple signifies balance and harmony."

"The Temple of the Universe? I've never heard of this, and I'm a teacher of Japanese Mythology. I have to question what you're talking about?" Mia tells her.

"I know. What I speak is the truth. When I was young, my mother told me a story about ten warriors, five of this world and five of another world. Guardians of both will protect us from evil and once again bring peace to both worlds. This is connected to the Ronin Warriors. You do know about them right?"

"Yes."

"From the stories told by my mother and grandmother, mirror images of these warriors were made. For example, Wildfire has a mate. It's Sun. Torrent's mate is Stars, Strata's mate is Moon. Halo's mate is Earth and lastly, Hardrock's mate is Planets. I know these sound a bit strange, but think about it."

"My grandfather was an authority on the Ronin Warriors and their history, as am I. There has been nothing to support this." Mia answers.

"I understand, but it's true. Not everything is recorded in history." As she gets up she turns toward Mia. "I'm sorry, but we should be leaving. We have a long drive back to town. Before we go though, I have something for you," she says while reaching into her pocket and then hands Mia an envelope. "Please give this to Hitomi. I believe you will see her soon."

Mia hesitantly takes it from her hand, knowing some how she is right. "I will, and thank you for this, even though I'm more confused now." A frustrated smile comes to her face.

"It will make sense eventually. You take care of yourself. I see you have very close friends here." Mrs. Kanzaki smiles as she looks toward the guys.

One by one the guys smile and bow their heads.

"Mamoru, we have to leave now," she says as she walks past her son. Sage hands her jacket to her.

The boy turns to Mia and says, "It's all true, Miss Koji. My mother would never ever lie about something like this. I know I'm just a kid, but what she told you is true. Hitomi has abilities I've never seen before. She is my sister, and I'll stand beside her if you won't. Please believe my mother. It's all true." With that heated conviction, Mamoru walks past them to the door while Sage walks Mrs. Kanzaki out to her car.

"Mr. Date, what I said is true. I know you will do the right thing." She slips into the car and Sage shuts the door. Sage watches as they take off, the taillights fading into the darkness.

In the meantime, Mia flipping page by page of the photo book that she was given, looks at pictures of herself and Hitomi, riding horses, picnicking, and ones of them just having fun. Ryo and the other guys watch her with guarded eyes.

(Do you think she's ok?) Kento asks his leader.

(I don't know. She's not saying anything or crying.) Ryo answers. He moves toward her, while she closes the book and throws it down on the couch.

Stopping his movement, she stands up, walks toward the window, and then stops. Once again she turns her head back toward them.

"What am I suppose to do? Tell me, Ryo, Rowen, Cye, Kento. Should I believe Mrs. Kanzaki? Huh? Should I?" She looks at each of them watching her reaction.

"Mia, I…I really don't know?" Ryo says looking away from her.

"The story could be a lie, but I feel she's right. God, I'm so confused?" she turns back toward the window as Sage comes back into the room.

He sees her standing by the window looking so lost and his heartaches for her. Turning toward the other Ronins he says, "I think we should see Kayura tomorrow. If Mrs. Kanzaki is right then she might know of this or have some scrolls about it. I have a feeling she telling the truth."

"Sage is right. She mentioned the Ronin Warriors back then and us having mirrored images. I still can't fathom the idea about that. What does it mean?" Rowen asks.

Sage softly walks over to Mia and puts his arms around her waist. She slowly leans back toward him.

"Sage, if this is true. How can we…" she's stopped by a soft squeeze.

"Mia, we will be there for you. I love you, and the guys love you too. Come on, we're the Ronin Warriors and we will protect you. Please don't worry about that. If you have these wings, then you're my sweet angel and nothing you say will change that. So, my beautiful lady, it's getting late. Go upstairs and draw a nice hot bath. Then I'll be up to help you relax, ok."

"Maybe you're right." Turning around in his arms, she then puts hers around him, while resting her head against his chest.

"I'll do that, but you better not be late either."

"I won't. Now go- shoo!"

Withdrawing from his hold she walks over to the couch to pick up the two albums. Stopping along the way she hugs each Ronin and tells them goodnight. As soon as she exits the main room Ryo turns to Sage.

"I hope Kayura has some answers for us. This just sounds nuts in my opinion."

"Ryo, I know it does, but what if what Mrs. Kanzaki said is true- meaning there is more mystical armor. Let's not worry about that now. All of us should get some rest and tomorrow we can ask Kayura about this." With that said Sage walks toward the kitchen to grab something to eat for himself and Mia. The rest of the guys go their own ways as well.

Upstairs

Mia hums a tune while filling the tub. She undresses herself and thinks about everything: her life with Sage and the Ronins, and her grandfather's death three years ago. – Why is this happening now Why?- She shakes her head little as she looks up into the mirror. A small smile comes to her face as she remembers when Sage bought her the lacey green bra with matching green bikini shorts she was wearing. A blush comes to her cheeks.

"You know how to treat a woman, Sage. I grant you that. I love these so much."

She removes her garments so she can get into the tub, and then walks over to shut off the water. She then tests the warmth of the water with her hand and smiles.

"AAHH- just right." She slips into the water; sitting down letting the bubbles take her away. She closes her eyes willing the day away from her mind, but then she opens them and looks to her left, seeing the album sitting on the toilet lid.

Sage walks down the hall toward their room with a tray of sandwiches and some hot soup, knowing that Mia will be hungry when she's done. As he reaches for the doorknob, Rowen pops his head out of his room.

"So, you going to have a little fun tonight?" Rowen says wiggling his brows up and down.

"Rowen, get your mind out of the gutter. I'm going to help her relax. She's had a real bad day, and I want her to feel that no matter what we're here for her. So, Smurf boy, chill." Sage grins at Rowen.

Opening the door with his left hand, he walks through and then closes it behind. He sets the tray of food on a changing table and hears Mia humming a tune. As he undresses down to his silk green boxer shorts, he smiles to himself as he remembers when Mia had bought them for him. On the way to the bathroom he grabs his robe off the bed, and when he opens the door, he sees Mia leaning against the side of the tub looking at the albums.

Clearing his throat, Mia turns in his direction. "My lovely lady, what did I tell you about those? You're suppose to be relaxing not looking."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." She says with a grin. "Mr. Date, pray tell what are you doing in here?"

"Remember I told you downstairs that I was going to help you relax. If you would turn away I'll undress myself."

"No, just take it off now," The girl, said smiling from ear to ear.

"All right then. You ask for it." Sage says, untying his robe as Mia watches with a grin as it slips to the floor. Then in one swift movement he takes off his boxers. Mia looks up and down at his muscular body as he moves towards the tub and steps into it. Sliding down into the water, he reaches for her.

"Come here, beautiful. I'll help you relax." His hand reaches around her and slides down toward her womanhood. Pulling her back into him, she feels how ready he is.

"Mr. Date, you arouse fast," she says laying her head back on his shoulder.

"I'm always ready for you, Mia. You drive me wild."

As he nuzzles her neck, she closes eyes, taking in what Sage is doing to her. He softly slides his hand up to cup her breast and kisses her nape, sending shivers up and down her spine. Traveling up to her ear he whispers, "Mia, I love you. I want and need you. "

Mia lets out a sigh. "I want and need you too." As she turns to face him she says, "Sage, I…I…I…I'm…"

As he presses a finger to her lips, he lowers his head to capture hers. Just before he kisses her, he whispers, "Let me love you, Mia."

He touches her lips softly and then with growing anticipation, he presses harder as his hands slide down toward her fleshy bottom. As Mia pulls back out of breath, she looks up into Sage's eyes.

"I think we should get out of the tub, don't you? I would hate to clean up the floor in here. Water would be everywhere." A little chuckle escapes from Mia's mouth.

As they get out of the tub, Mia reaches for a towel and Sage reaches for his as well. Drying one another off, Mia lightly tugs Sage's hand.

"Come," she said with the tone of dominance.

Sage follows her obediently into the bedroom. As they reach the bed, Mia gently turns Sage around and slowly pushes him to the bed.

"Mia…" Sage is cut off when her lips press to his. Kissing him with more passion, she lowers herself onto him. Sage's hands find their way up to her shoulders, lightly pushing her away.

"Mia, let me show you how much I love you. Let me take care of you tonight."

Slowly he turns so she is beneath him, pressing their bodies, flesh to flesh. Sage looks down into Mia's eyes, looking deeply into her soul… her lonely soul.

"I promise not to hurt you. I'm here for you." Once again seizing control, he rubs and rocks his hips slowly to work Mia into frenzy. With his burning desire to make them one, Sage moves in-between her legs, finding her sweet spot. Trying to find her opening, his raging manhood hardens even harder- if that is even possible. Moaning and groaning in pleasure, Mia looks up into his eyes once again.

"Sage, I…"

Sage descends again taking her lips with his. She tastes sweet as he plunges his tongue into her mouth, tasting every last drop of her. Mia moans again into his mouth.. Finally finding her spot, his raging hard-on pushes into her. In one swift motion he pushes into her up to the hilt, causing her to arch her back. Grabbing hold with his right arm around her waist he pulls her closer to him and moves slowly in and out again swiftly. Oh the sweet sound of Mia's moaning brings Sage closer to the edge. Looking down at his angel and watching her as she takes his pleasure, pleases him to no end. Drawing ever nearer to the end of their passionate encounter, Sage makes one last thrust and cries in release.

Looking down at her he says, "Mia, I love you no matter what happens. You belong to me."

Mia looks up at him. "Sage, I love you." She pulls him down onto her, and he then shifts to the side bringing her with him. With a yawn Mia snuggles up to him. "You wore me out again."

A chuckle comes from his lips. "Night, sweet, Mia."

They both drift off to the land of dreams. As the night wears on, a lonely figure sits under a tree outside under Mia's window.

"I worry about you, Mia. I swear, that I, Ryo of Wildfire, will protect you." Ryo's heart felt pledge is heard by the night.

Well how was that? I want to thank all who reviewed. There's only two of you, but thank you. Yes, I intend on finishing this. Even if I only got one review. Hope to have chap 5 up in a couple of days. No I'm not trying to make Ryo sound like a stalker. He really cares for her. He will have some to love later on. Thanks to Meira my beta reader for editing. Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Heritage Found

Same as usual I don't own them.

Legend

Thinking

" " Talking

( ) Telepathy

Walking toward his study, King Van Fanel tries to cool his nerves. – I can't believe she's alive. – His mind is in a quandary after they had burst into the hall, and seeing his mother. There was joy that came to face, but the memory of her leaving to find Folken in the dragon's nest and never returning to him left a bitter taste in his mouth. As he reaches his study he hears his mother's voice talking to Hitomi.

"I know I have hurt him deeply by not coming back to him. I was told of a prophecy when I was young. When my time would come I would have to leave behind those I loved."

"But why, Varie? You hurt Van more than you could know by doing that." As the door creaks open they turn to see Van coming in.

"I calmed everyone down for the time being. It wasn't easy. My advisor, Dardan, was most distressed." He said while running his hand through his hair. "So what were you ladies talking about when I came in?" He asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Van, I was asking her why she left you. I still can imagine why she would want to leave you." Hitomi looks at him with sad eyes.

"It's all right. I'm over that fact, but if you were convinced you couldn't come back- why show up now, Mother?" Van looks toward his mother with hurt in his eyes.

Varie looks over at her guards with a sad smile then looks back toward Van.

"I came back because I need to tell your wife something that would change all of Gaia. She is a Draconian like us, and she is of royal blood."

The news shocks Hitomi.

"I can't be a Draconian. I don't have the wings like you and Van. My family is on the Mystic Moon," she states with some anger.

"It's true, Hitomi. Your real mother had to protect you and your sister from your father. She told her father your grandfather to take you to the Mystic Moon and hide until it was time for you and your sister to come home and claim the Atlantis throne."

Hitomi looks at Van's mother in disbelief. One of the other women steps forth and kneels in front of her.

"My lady Hitomi, it's true. My name is Charla Ramos. I'm a Draconian elite warrior and a royal guard. I protected you and your sister, Mia, until Atlantis fell. Our daughters were put into a deep sleep and you two were taken away to the earth or should I say Mystic Moon."

"No! You're lying. How can I be this royal princess when Atlantis was destroyed over a thousand years ago? Huh? Tell me that." Standing up she looks over toward Van for support.

"Hitomi, this is true. Your Mystic Moon mother knew of this." Charla says.

"No! Stop it. Just stop. I don't want to hear anymore." With that, she runs out of the room quickly and down the hall towards the garden doors.

As Van starts to go to Hitomi, his mother stops him.

"Van, it's true. I know you don't trust me, but it's the truth. My family- your grand mother- was a royal advisor and priestess to the family."

"Mother, I just want to go to her and comfort her. If this is true, the vision she had this afternoon was true to her past and future. I'm worried, Mother."

"What was the vision about?" Varie asks her son.

As he tells her about it, the three guards listen as well.

In the meantime, Hitomi runs to her favorite spot in the garden that Van had built for her, a fountain of angels holding small vases as water runs slowly down to the pool. She sits on the edge looking into the water and talks softly to herself. "Why is this happening? I know all of it is true. Why did I run from them?"

She brings her hands to her face and cries. Her tears run slowly down her face. As the warm breeze rustles the flowers, Hitomi looks up to see Van walking toward her. Her emerald-colored eyes meet his deep mahogany ones. A small smile forms on her beautiful face as Van reaches her and holds out his hand. Hitomi takes it and slowly tugs him down to sit beside her.

"Van, what's happening to me? I know I shouldn't have ran away, but I just..."

"Shhh, Hitomi. It's all right. I know its hard to think about this- finding out that your someone else and knowing that your mother on the Mystic Moon may have known about this too. It doesn't matter, Hitomi. I love you and always will. Please let me hold you and take care of you." He holds her close to him as she sighs into his shoulder.

"We will find out the whole truth together, Hitomi. I swear it. I told mother about the vision you had this morning. She says it's proof that you have a sister, and she is going to fight to save Gaia and bring you home again, but I'm not letting her take you away from me. You're Fanelia's Queen and my wife. You being a Draconian doesn't change anything. It shows that we belong together. We truly are soul mates." He pulls her back a little to look into her beautiful emerald eyes. He smiles a little.

"You truly are beautiful, Hitomi. I love you." Pulling her back into a passionate embrace, his hands make soothing motions on her back. Her tears slow, and she pulls back to look up into her husband's eyes.

"I'm sorry for getting your shirt wet."

A smile comes to his face. "It's alright, Hitomi. I'm going to be by your side in this. Nothing will ever come between us. I swear it to you. You're my life- remember that."

Once again they hug each other, giving comfort to each other's soul. Calmness over comes them as the night wears on. Van starts to talk again.

"Hitomi, I told mother about the baby. She says congratulations." He says as he pulls back to look at her with an adoring smile on his face.

"Mia will be coming soon. By what mother told me she'll need to find these other girls. The one guard said to me that they need to transfer their armor over to these others. As for that, they didn't say anything more. I'm getting an uneasy feeling about this."

"I think we need to talk to Dryden as well. He has some scrolls that might tell us some things. You know that Atlantis is his favorite hobby." Van smiles as she chuckles.

"That's what I like to see. How about we turn in? Everyone's been taken care of, and we can tell Millerna and Dryden tomorrow. OK?"

Van stands and offers his hand to assist her. Holding on to Hitomi's hand, he brings it up to his lips and kisses each of her fingers. She blushes a little at the action he's taking.

"Van, what do you have in mind? Remember we can't." Van puts his finger to her mouth.

"Hitomi, wasn't it you that said we can make love until your eighth month, huh?"

"Yes, it was I. Are you asking me, my King?"

Pulling her a little closer to him he says, "Yes, my love. I promise to be gentle."

As they start to walk back inside, Merle comes from behind a tree, talking to herself, "They have been through so much and now this. Oh, Hitomi and Lord Van are strong." She turns the opposite way and walks into the castle.

As the king and queen walk toward their royal chamber, the Ispano king stops them.

"King Van, do you have a moment to speak with us?"

"King Jonas, I'm sorry. I was just about to turn in with my wife. Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Yes, I guess so. Goodnight, your Majesty." He turns and leaves the hall.

"What was that all about, Van?"

"I don't know. Let's hurry so no one else catches us."

They walk briskly toward their chamber doors. Van opens the door for Hitomi, and she walks into the room. Van pulls the door shut. Little do they know Hitomi will have a rough night tonight?

Coming through the inner chamber door, Van sees Hitomi talking to Miriam.

"Miriam,that will be all. You may go now."

"Yes, your Majesty." She quickly exits the bedroom, leaving her king and queen looking at each other lovingly.

Van looks over to the bed, and it has been turned down. Their nightclothes have been set out as well.

"I don't think we'll need those. Don't you agree?" Van asks with a slight sultry tone.

Hitomi giggles a little.

"No, Van, we won't be needing those tonight." Hitomi walks towards him with a small smile on her face. As soon as she reaches him her hands are placed firmly on his chest.

"Hmm. I love to feel your chest, Van." As she softly slides up his chest Van closes his eyes and revels in her touch. He moans a little as she reaches his shoulders. Moving toward the middle of his chest, she unbuttons his royal Fanelian jacket, removing it from him and laying it on the small bench at the foot of the bed.

"You know you're torturing me to no end, don't you?"

"Yes, I know." Hitomi answers with a sultry voice. She finishes unbuttoning his shirt, slowly pulling it from his shoulders and lets it slide down his arms. She then lays it with the jacket. She looks into Van's mahogany eyes and seeing his passion she reaches for his cheek and gently cups it.

"You know, my King, that look in your eyes tells me you want me very badly. Am I correct?"

"Oh god, Hitomi, do you have to ask?" As Van speaks, he brings his hands to her face, holding both cheeks ever so softly.

"Just asking, Van," she whispers to his face. She closes the distant and places a soft kiss on his sweet lips. As Van encircles her in his embrace, his head tilts to the side. The sparks fly between them like the first time he kissed her. Both withdrawing a little, they catch a breath. Van slowly opens his eyes to his queen's eyes.

"Hitomi, you are so beautiful. Sometimes I wonder- do I really deserve you? You have given me so much joy these last months, and now were going to have a child together." He leans his forehead against hers.

"Van, you are my life now. I belong to you and Fanelia." As they pull apart, they finish undressing each other, slip into bed, and hold each other. Van looks down at her and again thinks to himself.- She's so beautiful. I'm so lucky to have found her.- Hitomi brings him out of his thoughts as she caresses his face.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking again about how lucky I am and that you're here with me." He caresses her sides, sliding his hands down and then over her stomach. "Our child grows inside you. I'm just so amazed and blessed, Hitomi."

Hitomi reaches up and pulls him to her, and they kiss so passionately.

Van moves her to the top, and as they break apart Van whispers, "I think you will feel better this way, ok? I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

Slowly moving Hitomi onto him, he caresses her back. Hitomi smiles and dives back into kissing and caressing him. She slides down his chest, kissing lightly as she descends. Van's breathing quickens with each kiss. She stops at his stomach and looks back up him.

"I see you are enjoying this, my King. Do you wish me to continue?" She asks in a teasing tone.

"Oh god, Hitomi, don't tease me so. Please?" He whispers his confession.

As she reaches for his manhood, she strokes it ever so softly. Hearing his moaning, she smiles and continues with a quicker, but steadier pace. Van starts to moan a little louder. With the excitement of every stroke, he grows hard.

"Hitomi, I..."

He's cut off by a tug, and his eyes come to focus on his lovely woman hovering over him. Watching Hitomi take him into her mouth, she sucks ever so lightly. It's sending him to heaven. As she stops at the tip, her eyes focus on Van. With a smile she flicks her tongue on the top on his arousal. His expression tells her he is in agony.

Pulling back she asks, "Van, will you take me to the heavens like you did before?"

He grabs her and flips her gently beneath him and slowly starts to find her opening. He slips himself inside her slowly as not to hurt her.

Looking deep into her eyes, he says, "Tell me if I hurt you in anyway- please? I don't..."

She cuts him off again. "You won't hurt me. I love you."

With the affirmation he needed, he starts to move, pushing deep into her. The sweet sensation and the tightness of her against him make his pace quicken. His movement sends her into her own euphoria. As he climaxes he cries out his release, tightening his hold on her. With sweat dripping from his brow, he looks down at his queen. She opens her eyes looks deep into his.

"Van, I love you"

He withdraws himself and shifts his position to the side of her and then pulls her to him, holding her tightly.

"I love you too."

They lay there spent and tangled in each other arms, and they close their eyes, drifting into a blissful sleep.

The night will be a hard for her. For what is to come will change her life and his.

**Meanwhile- elsewhere in the castle:**

"My Lady, when will it happen?"

"It will start when she dreams. The two will meet each other in their dreams, and they will remember. The spell I used will be powerful and may cause Hitomi to have a miscarriage."

As Varie turns to the window and looks out into the garden, she thinks about what is to come. -Please, Hitomi, come through this. If you lose the baby now, Van would be broken. I know you can be strong.- She closes her eyes.

"Charla, you will be needed. So go and get some sleep. Suyu and Claire, stay with me. All right?"

With a questioning look on her face, Charla asks, "Why me, Lady Varie?"

"With your healing abilities you should be able to calm her if she needs it. Hopefully she won't."

"I see. She will be ok. I used to watch her practice her mental abilities at a young age, and the queen got on her all the time. I know she will pull out of this," Charla says.

**Back in the royal bedchamber:**

Hitomi and Van sleep peacefully. As Van snuggles deeper into neck, Hitomi starts to stir.

_**Hitomi's dream:**_

_Hitomi steps out from behind a tree._

"_Where am I?" _

_Walking toward a small clearing she hears voices saying, "Hitomi, I told you not to do that. Mother will be furious." _

"_No, she won't. She said I could do that. You can't do it."_

"_Hitomi, stop that. You're making me mad."_

_As she peeks around the tree, she sees two girls. One about seven or eight and one about four or five. They have beautiful angel wings hanging out of their backs. Hitomi gasps, but they don' t seem to hear her. Just then, a woman with long, deep mahogany-colored hair comes from the other direction._

"_Girls, time to come in. It's getting late. Mia, what did I tell you about taking her out into the forest? Dragons could come at anytime." The look on the woman's face was scornful, but worryful._

"_Sorry, Mama, but Hitomi wanted to fly a little, and we can't do it around the castle. You yelled at us the last time- remember?"_

_She smiles a little. "Yes, I did say that, but next time please take one of the guards with you. I had them looking all over for you," she says as she bends down, hugging both of them. _

_Hitomi standing in the shadows can't believe that's her. _

_The scene changes to a castle along the shore._

"_Where are we now?" Hitomi says out loud._

"_You're looking at the castle where your mother lives at now, Hitomi" A woman's voice answers her question._

"_My mother? But she is on the Mystic Moon."_

"_No, Hitomi, your true mother lives here. The woman you just saw a little while ago. She awaits you and so does your sister." _

_As Hitomi starts toward the castle, she tries to stop in her mind. The closer she gets she sees a woman on the veranda. The woman turns and smiles a little. She stops in front of the woman with the deep mahogany-colored hair._

"_Hello, Hitomi, I'm your mother, Cheyanne. I know you have questions, and I'm here to answer them as best as I can," she answers in a hopeful tone._

"_My mother? You're not her. Ushida Kanzaki is my mother." Hitomi says hotly._

"_I am your mother. You know it to be true." _

_With a wave of her hand, a vision appears of Hitomi's earth mother sitting on a bed, holding her hands to her chest._

"_Hitomi, it's true. I should have told you sooner about your life." Her eyes close as tears spill forth. _

_With a wave of Cheyanne's hand the vision disappears._

"_I'm sorry for placing a burden on your shoulders, but I had to save you and Mia from Him."_

"_Who's this him? Tell me I need to know." Hitomi pleads._

**_Back at the forest clearing:_**

_A young woman with auburn-colored hair and green eyes walks toward the opening._

"_What is this place?" she asks._

_She hears a child's voice say, "Mia, come on! Let's go higher."_

"_Hitomi, I'm coming." Another voice laughs. _

_Coming to the clearing Mia looks around, and seeing no one she shakes her head. _

"_There's no one here." _

_As she start to walk away, the sound of laughter comes from above her. She looks up to see two girls gliding toward the ground. She gasps._

"_Mia, that was fun. Mamma is going to be proud of me."_

"_Yes, but we should get back before she misses us." _

_As the little girl finishes another voice comes into play._

"_Mia, Hitomi, where are you?" A woman with mahogany-colored hair says as she comes into the clearing. _

_Mia watches the two girls run to her and throw their arms around her._

"_Girls, I thought I told you not to come out here." The woman tells them sternly._

"_Sorry, Mamma, but we came out here to fly. You told us not to fight at the castle." The girl with auburn-colored hair answered._

"_I know, but I was worried. Next time please take a guard with you. There are dragons here, and I just worry." The woman says._

_Mia is stunned to see herself with beautiful, white wings hanging from her back._

"_That can't be. I don't believe it. No, that's not me!" she states as she backs up, and a voice enters her mind._

"_Yes, Mia, that is you. Come. Walk forward and see your true heritage. Your sister awaits you." _

_She starts to walk forward when the scene changes to a shoreline, looking in the distance she sees a castle._

"_Come this way. To the castle where we await you, Mia." The voice says._

_She tries not to obey, but her body betrays her, walking toward the castle. As she reaches the castle she looks around. A pull of some sort is directing which way she goes. Finally she comes to a door and opens it, hearing voices coming from outside. _

"_I'm sorry for placing a burden on your shoulders, but I had to save you and Mia from Him."_

"_Who's him? Tell me. I need to know."_

_Mia gasps as she sees the two forms that were in the album she has. _

_Not thinking at all, a word escapes her mouth. "Hitomi?"_

_As Hitomi turns, she sees the girl from her vision from this afternoon. Her green eyes bore into her soul. _

"_Mia..." Hitomi says looking at her with skeptical eyes, and they look at one another. _

_The woman standing close to Hitomi says, "Mia, my beautiful daughter, it's time to know who you are." _

_The two girls turn to look at her._

"_Mia, I'm your mother, Cheyanne. You need to know about your past and your future."_

"_Mother?" Mia chokes out. "But how? I...I don't understand. Please tell me what's going on?" She asks with confused eyes._

"_As I was telling Hitomi, your sister, I had to make sure you were safe from Him." _

_Mia interrupts her. "Whoah! Wait a minute. Who is this him?" Mia asks. _

"_That's what I was trying to ask when you came up." Hitomi says._

**In the real world:**

Hitomi stirs more, thus waking Van up. As he looks over at her, he sees her troubled look and the pendant she's wearing glowing. Van wonders if she is dreaming or having a vision. As he moves her closer to him he hears her speaking.

"Mia, why is this happening?"

He gasps. -She must be dreaming about her sister. I'll stay right here if she needs me.-

Van loves her so much. If she would ask for the world he'd give it to her.

**On the Mystic Moon(earth):**

As Mia stirs, she wakes up her lover, Sage. Looking over at her, he sees her pendant glowing.

"What the hell is going on?" He asks himself.

As he starts to reach for her, an electric shock shocks him. Pulling his hand back he starts to worry. -What's going on? Mia, wake up.-

As he gets out of bed, he finds his boxers and pulls them on. He leaves to get the guys.

**The dream world:**

"_Mother, what is going on?" Mia asks._

"_My daughters, I have a made a grave error. The one who seeks you is your father. He wants to take the power of our family, rule over all Draconians, and take the throne of Atlantis. Our family has ruled Atlantis for five hundred years. The day just before your eighth birthday, Mia, your father came to claim my power by trying to take my life. The power of your pendants pushed him away. He swore that day, that he would find you and kill you both and take your pendants. I had the power to defeat him, but I couldn't. You see, I still love him, and I couldn't kill him. That night I had your Grandfather Yamato Koji take you to the mystic moon where he couldn't find you." _

"_Mother, why is this happening now? And if so, why did I get separated from Mia and Grandfather?" Hitomi asks with hurt in her voice. _

"_It's happening because of the Mystical Armors of the Draconions- in other words the Universal armors. As for you being separated, I don't know."_

_Mia looks at her with surprised eyes. "That's what Mrs. Kanzaki was talking about." _

_Hitomi looks toward Mia. "Mia, what are you saying?"_

"_Your mother came to me this evening and told me that she was from the clan of the Ancients. I thought that she was a little strange when she mentioned those armors, and that the bearers were the guardians of the Ronin armors. I just don't see what this has to do with me?" Mia says looking toward her mother. _

"_Mia, the power is in you. You my daughter are one of the armor bearers. Your father wants to control both you and Hitomi. Greed and power is the only thing he thinks of." She says looking toward the sky as dark clouds roll in. "We don't have much time. He knows you're here. Mia, please come to Gaia. You will know how to get here. You must find Hitomi and come to see me. Please come as soon as you can."_

"_But, Mother, how will I know? Please tell me."_

"_Mia, you've always had a sixth sense. You could find things without even trying. You must come and bring the Ronins with you. Their power can help you defeat him."_

"_Mother, I can't kill father. There has to be a way to save him. I just can't go and kill him." Mia says with such passion. _

"_Mia, you must defeat him at any cost. Even if it's death. Please come and we can talk about this further." Cheyanne says as she turns to look out toward the sea. A black cloud starts to descend._

"_You both must go now. He's coming. Please go." _

_With a wave of her hand, Hitomi shouts, "Mother, where can we find you?"_

"_I'm closer then you think, Hitomi. You will be able to find me. Now go- quickly." _

_Hitomi grabs Mia's hand and they run across the balcony toward the way they had come in._

"_Hitomi, stop. We have to help her."_

"_No, she can take care of him herself. We have to get out of here." _

_They run out of the castle toward the forest not looking back. Hitomi's other hand rests on her stomach. Mia follows Hitomi wondering what is really going on. _

_As the two slow down Mia speaks. "Hitomi, do you really think that all of this is real?"_

_Hitomi turns around, looking deep into Mia's eyes. "How can you ask me that? This has to be true. The last time I saw you was the night we left with Grandfather, and when I woke up, I was in a strange place. My mother said I had an accident and that I would be ok. My memory was lost. Now I have visions of you and Cheyanne and everything's in an uproar. God! I just don't know what to believe, Mia." _

_Looking distraught, Mia moves closer to her and puts a hand on her shoulder._

"_Look, I know how you feel. Just yesterday I was cleaning out my attic, and I found this." She says pointing to her necklace. "Then, I find a photo album with pictures of you and I. Then your mother comes to my house with your brother." _

"_You mean Mamoru was there?" Hitomi cuts off Mia._

"_Yes, they brought your album with them, and she proceeded to tell her story about you."_

_Hitomi looks at Mia._

"_Mia, what did my mother say?" Hitomi asks._

"_She wanted to tell me about you and what happened the night they found you. She loves you very much." Mia said putting her other hand on Hitomi's other shoulder. "Hitomi, I need to find you." _

"_Well, I'm not on earth, Mia. I'm on Gaia. I'm married to a wonderful man. He's King of Fanelia. You have to come to Gaia. Go to Kamakita High and go across the street. There is a shine where you should be able to come to Gaia. Just think of me and wish with your heart." Hitomi explains. _

_Mia listens intently trying to make sure of everything. Mia notices Hitomi rubbing her stomach. She smiles a little._

"_Hitomi, are you pregnant?" Mia asks._

_She looks at Mia and blushes a little. "Yes, I am. I'm twelve weeks along. Van is so happy. I never knew being this way was so exciting. Mia, I'm so happy."_

"_Calm down, Hito. I'm happy for you." Mia hugs Hitomi. _

_As she pulls back she notices a black fog slowly rolling out of the forest. As she frowns, Hitomi turns around._

"_What's that? I don't like the looks of that." As she turns back she says, "Mia, we have to wake up. It's time to go." _

"_I don't want to leave you." _

"_I understand, but if we stay we could be hurt. Please go. Remember what I told you. I'm in Fanelia. Now it's time to wake up. Go. I'll see you later. Please wake up." As she reaches for her, Mia starts to fade._

"_I'm not leaving without you." Mia says sadly._

"_I'll be fine. Go." Hitomi starts to fade as well._

**Back in the real world:**

Van watches Hitomi carefully. Her incoherent speech worries him. Just as he reaches to touch her cheek, she gasps for air and grabs her stomach. The stress of coming out of the dream spell has put stress on the baby.

"Hitomi, are you all right? Please, Hitomi, speak to me." Van says as he pulls her closer to him.

"Van, the baby...something is wrong with the baby." As she looks down she sees herself bleed a little spot. She turns toward Van and says in a frantic voice, "Please get a healer."

Van follows her eyes and sees the sheets underneath her.

"Oh god, Hitomi!"

He quickly gets up, and as he reaches for the door, it opens, revealing his mother and one of her guards.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Van's voice is frantic.

"We heard Hitomi's call. Charla, please see what you can do."

Charla quickly walks over to Hitomi. "My lady, please lay back."

She smiles a little trying to reassure her that everything will be ok. Hitomi lays back as Charla puts a hand on her stomach. Feeling a warm sensation Hitomi calms down. After a few moments Charla opens her eyes and looks at Hitomi.

"Everything is fine, Milady. The baby is ok. You just need to rest."

Hitomi smiles and lays her head back, clutching the sheet to her breast wondering how they got there so fast.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Hitomi asks as she looks to Charla then to Varie.

Varie answers, "We felt your distress. Plus, I was the one who put the dream spell on you not knowing you were pregnant at this time. The spell was powerful enough to hurt your baby, but your strong, Hitomi. I'm sorry for that. Your mother wanted to meet with you and Mia. Did you see her?"

Hitomi looks at Varie with anger in her eyes. "You did this to me? How dare you? God- I trusted you and you come here doing this."

Hitomi sits up as Van comes over to her.

"Mother, what have you done? If you have hurt her and my child, I swear I will not forgive you." Van says angrily.

"I'm sorry, but her mother instructed me to do so. I will understand if you want me to leave. Her mother wanted this. I just wished that it didn't have to be this soon. Van, I'm sorry. You're important to me, and I would never ever hurt you. We will leave. Charla, go get the others, and we will leave."

Charla walks past Varie, and goes out the door.

Van's anger cannot be detoured. He looks over toward his mother.

"Mother, why did you do this to the woman I love? I trusted you and you betrayed me. I could have lost my wife and child. I've never been so hurt, Mother. WHY?"

Varie bows her head. Not looking in her son's eyes.

"I did what I was told, Van. We all have our demons. Now mine is repaid. If you wish me gone, I will go. But remember this- your father still married me for what and who I was. He knew of my destiny. In time, I hope you can forgive me." With that said, Varie turns and walks out the door.

Van turns back toward Hitomi and cups her cheek.

"I am so sorry, Hitomi. Please forgive me." He says as a tear slips down his tanned cheek.

"There's nothing to forgive, Van. You haven't done anything. As for your mother, don't blame her. I'm glad this happened, Van. I've seen Mia, my sister. She's so beautiful. She's coming, Van. We have to prepare. It won't be long, and we will find the answers together. Van, please stop your mother. She also may know where my mother is?"

With that said, Van pulls Hitomi into a hug and holds her tight. Then releases her and gets up to see his mother.

**On the Mystic Moon(earth):**

Sage and the guys stand there at the foot of the bed watching Mia. Ryo's wondering what's going on; Sage is beside himself; Rowen is lost as well; and Kento and Cye just stare off into space.

"Sage, how long has she been like this?" Ryo asks.

"It's been about one hour- give or take a few minutes. I just wonder why I can't touch her?" He says looking toward Ryo.

"Well, she doesn't seem to be in pain, and she's occasionally saying words we can't understand. What else can go wrong?" Kento adds his opinion.

Sage moves closer to her just as she moans.

"Hitomi, don't leave me. We have to stay together." As she moves to the side something underneath her skin moves.

"Did you bloody see that?" Cye says.

"Yeah, actually something has been moving there for awhile. I think it's those wings we have been talking about. It doesn't seem to hurt her." Sage adds.

Just then Mia cries out, while opening her eyes and breathing hard.

"Mia, what's wrong? Are you OK?" Sage moves quickly to her side, a little wary of what happened earlier.

Clutching the sheet to her breast, she looks at each of the guys.

"I saw Hitomi, and we talked. I saw my mother. I have to go to her now." Looking at each of the guys, she sees a little bit of disbelief on their faces.

"Please believe me. I have to go to Gaia. We have to leave now." As she tries to get up Sage stops her.

"Whoah there, beautiful. We can think this out tomorrow, but right now you need rest." Sage says while holding her down with a little force.

"Please let me go. We have to. She needs me, and Mother needs me too. Sage, let me go." She says hotly.

"MIA, NO!" Sage shouts, scaring her.

He has never shouted at her like this. She stills herself.

"Please, Sage, believe me. I was there. Hitomi is about 5' 8", has honey brown hair, and is going to have a child by a man who's a king. Please, we have to leave." Mia says with tears coming from her eyes.

Sage pulls Mia into an embrace. As she cries Ryo and others move a little closer to the bed.

"Mia, we need to know what's going on? Sage came and got us because he couldn't touch you. What happened in this dream of yours?" Ryo asks.

Mia pulls away from Sage and looks at Ryo saying, "Ryo, you believe me, don't you?"

With anger in his eyes, Sage looks toward Ryo daring him not to interfere.

"Mia, I believe you, but this can wait until morning- all right?"

She calms down a bit and turns toward her beloved. "See, Ryo believes me. Why can't you?"

I'm leaving it there. Boy I'm getting Ryo into the doghouse with Sage. The next chapter will be bring Yulie into this also. Review . Thanks Meira for Beta reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Heritage Found

Same as usual I don't own them.

Legend:

- - Thinking

" " Talking

( ) Telepathy

**Chapter Six**

Yulie Yamano Koji looks at himself in the mirror, making sure that he looks good for the girls. As he turns his face to the left and then right, a grunt of satisfaction is made.

"Well, Yulie, you look good. Akiko will love the way you look," he tells himself with a smile.

He flexes his muscles. Yuli has been working out with the guys for some time now and is no longer the scrawny little boy he once was back when Tapla took his parents. Mia took him in as one of her own without any hestitation, and so now he has a family again with her and the Ronins. Combing his hair, he thinks about Mia.

"God! School was a pain this semester. It's going to be good to see Sis again. I wonder why she chose Sage over Ryo? Oh, well. I can't tell her how to date, can I," he said, laughing to himself.

As he walks out of the bathroom into his dorm room, he looks at his clock. "Oh, gosh! It's late. I better hurry because Mia is picking me up in two hours."

He hurries himself to finish, knowing that Mia was supposed to pick him up at any moment.

**Early that morning:**

As Sage comes down the stairs, he wanders into the kitchen where Cye is already cooking breakfast.

"Cye, I don't have time to eat, but make sure that Mia does."

"Sage, where is Mia anyway? It's seven o'clock, and she's usually up already?" Cye asks.

"She's still asleep. That dream she had really wore her out. Plus, I helped her with some healing power as well. She was really fatigued, and I want her to rest. I told her that I would pick up Yulie so she wouldn't have to get up," Sage answers. "I'm taking Ryo with me."

"Sage, don't be too hard on him. He was just trying to get Mia to calm down this morning. I really don't think he did it on purpose." Cye says, looking at his friend.

"Well, I'm still going to talk to him. I just didn't want Mia worrying like that. I do believe her about the dream because of the way she described everything. I just don't like the fact that she always brings Ryo into everything."

As if on queue Ryo walks into the kitchen.

"Well, I see your talking about me." Ryo fires back at Sage

"Yeah, Ryo. I'm going to pick up Yulie from boarding school and you're coming with me. On the way we're going to talk about what happened earlier this morning."

"What about Mia? Why isn't she going?" Ryo asks, his eyes narrow a bit.

"She's still sleeping. I told her that I would go and pick him up and that you're coming with me." Sage responds.

"Why? So you can chew my ass out for this morning." Ryo says while looking at Sage.

"I just want you come and help with Yulie's stuff. All right?" Sage eyes him.

Sage grabs the car keys and they walk out to get into the jeep. Getting into the jeep, Sage turns to Ryo.

"I'm only going to say this once, so you'd better listen good. Mia isn't your concern. You had your chance and you let her go. As for her, I told her that I didn't appreciate her asking you that. I love her, and I will not have you interfere with our relationship. Got that?" Sage says in a serious tone.

"Well, maybe if you would have believed her, then maybe she wouldn't have asked me anything. As for our relationship you know nothing about it. I care a great deal for her and maybe I still love her, but you can't keep her from me. If she needs me, I will be there for her." Ryo shouts back.

"Ryo, I love her, and she is my life. You know that to be true. I would never have interfered if she had chosen you. So don't interfere in our relationship." Sage speaks once more with pleading eyes. "Please, Ryo lets not fight. We have to be strong for her. As for believing her, I told her last night that I do believe her about all this. We're friends, Ryo. I want it to stay that way, so please stop being her crutch. You're going to get hurt, and I don't want to see that."

"Don't concern yourself, Sage. I can take care of myself. As for Mia she won't let me get hurt. So don't worry. I won't come between you and her. Just make sure you do your job and be there for her. Now, if you don't mind, we need to go get Yulie." Ryo say disdainfully.

Sage starts up jeep and puts it in gear. Pulling away, Ryo looks up at Mia's balcony and sighs.

- Just be true to her, Sage. That's all I ask. -

**Back at Boarding School:**

As Yulie finishes packing the last of his suitcases, he looks around the room one last time to make sure he did forget anything. As he walks toward the door, a knock sounded. As he opens the door it's pushed hard against him.

"Gee! Slow down...gosh." He looks up to see Akiko looking sad.

"Akiko, what's wrong?" He asks softly, feeling bad for snapping before.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She answers with a sad whisper.

"Akiko, it's going to be all right. You can call me anytime. Don't stress about it." Yulie says as he hugs her.

"I'm sorry, Yules. It just that I care about you, and this summer I'm going to America with my brother and mother. I'll be gone for a month. You won't look at any other girls will you?"

"Gee, Akiko. You sound like I'm going to see other girls. I have a life beside you. I promise not to see other girls. Ok?" Yulie smiles a little, but she doesn't see.

As he pulls away she looks up into his dark blue eyes.

"Yulie, you will call me when you get home. Right?" She looks innocent at him.

"Oh, alright. Gee! You're getting possessive, and I don't like that." He turns to grab his backpack. "My adoptive sister is going to be here any minute to pick me up, so lets head downstairs shall we." Yulie says.

As he walks past her, he grabs her and guides her through the door, shutting it behind them. They then walk down the hall to the stairs. Outside Sage and Ryo pull up in front of the dorm. As they exit the jeep they see Yulie and his girlfriend come out of the building.

"Hey, Yulie, over here!" Ryo calls out, waving.

Yulie looks up to see them. He smiles, but it fades when he doesn't see Mia.

– What's going on? Mia was supposed to be here too. - He thinks to himself.

Akiko catches a glimpse of Yulie's face and wonders what happened to make him frown.

"Hey, Ryo...Sage," he greets them, then adds, "Where's Mia? I thought she was supposed to come. What happened?"

"We'll tell you once we get going. Do you have your stuff ready to go?" Sage asks.

"Yeah. It's upstairs. There are only two suitcases and one other backpack. Hold on a sec though," Yulie says to the guys as he turns to Akiko.

As Ryo and Sage watch Yulie talk to his friend, Sage smiles a bit. Ryo just looks on, waiting patiently. After Yulie hugs her she turns and walks away.

As she turns back to him, she calls out, "Don't forget to call me later. Ok?"

"Yes, Kiko, I won't forget." He turns to Sage and Ryo with a small smile on to face. "Basically, she has a nice body, but she's just too damn possessive. I don't like that at all. Oh, well...I got girls galore."

He laughs as he walks by the guys and they follow him.

"So, Yulie, the girl situation is good, I take it. Just don't get into trouble." Sage says.

"You're one to talk. You're Mr. Flirt King, if I remember. Sometimes I wonder why Mia chose you." Yulie says, as he looks sideways to Sage, whose face wasn't a pleasant looking one at the moment.

"Sage, what's wrong? You seem a little distant. Did you and Mia have a fight or something?" Yulie asks.

"No, we didn't have a fight and why do you have to go bringing up the past for? Yes, I flirted with girls, but now I'm committed to a beautiful woman who I genuinely love with all my heart. As for your question about Mia choosing me- we both care about one another." Sage answers hotly.

"Gee, Sage. I was only joking! I care for Mia too. She took me in and adopted me, and I am very grateful to her for that. As for the comment I said earlier- sorry for saying it."

"It's ok. Now lets hurry. There are some things that Ryo and I have to tell you."

As they walk quickly to his room, they gather his things while Sage tells him the story of what's been happening with Mia. Listening intently at ever word, Yulie takes it in. As they finish Yulie takes one last look around the room. He nods, indicating that it was time for them to leave.

Ryo carrying one of the suitcases, comments with a smirk, "Gee, Yules! What have you got in here? It feels like your taking some girls home with you."

"It's all of the clothes that Mia has bought for me over the school year. I told her she didn't have to buy that much, but you know Mia." Yulie chuckles.

After they finish loading the jeep, they jump in to go home. Driving along, Sage finishes what he didn't get a chance to at the school, while Yulie listens intently.

"So, Sage, you're telling me that Mia is an alien from another world and she has a sister? That is WAY TO COOL!" Yulie exclaims excitedly.

"Yulie, calm down. And yes, in a way she is technically a different person, but I wouldn't say she's an alien. So please just take it easy around her. All right?" Sage says.

"Sure. I'll let her tell me herself." Yulie says as he smiles at the guys.

They drive the rest of the ways in silence.

Meanwhile back at the mansion things are a little explosive. Mia had woken to find out that Sage had left, knowing that she wanted to get Yulie. But somehow she remembers Sage telling her goodbye and to rest.

"OOH THAT MAN! HE IS SO INFURIATING! I TOLD HIM I WANTED TO GO! DAMN IT! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Mia yells as she flings a pillow at Rowen.

"Hey! Don't take it out on me. As for him leaving without you, you were tired and he wanted to make sure you got your rest. They'll be back soon, and then you can pound him. Ok, beautiful?" Rowen smirks a little.

"I'm sorry for throwing the pillow at you, but geesh! That man! He just gets to me sometimes. I know he means well, but I'm a grown woman and I have a mind of my own. He sometimes treats me like a child. I just wanted to go pick up Yulie." She says plopping down in a chair, pouting a little.

"Grown woman, huh? I see you pouting over there." Rowen walks over and sits down beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders. She rests her head against his shoulder.

"Rowen, sometimes I just don't understand him. Sage is a mystery sometimes isn't he?" Mia cocks her toward Rowen.

"Well, he can be. It would probably be the fact that he has two sisters that makes him so protective. I know he loves them and you. So don't be too hard on him. Ok?"

"Ok," she answers.

Hearing a car pull up, she jumps up and quickly walks toward the back door. Opening it and walking out into the yard, she sees them coming up the driveway and a smile comes to her face. The jeep finally comes to a stop and Ryo gets out to let Yulie out.

"Yulie! Oh god! It's good to see you!" Mia walks quickly to him and hugs the stuffing out of him.

Rowen and the rest of the guys come over to grab his bags.

"Yulie, tell me about how school was and everything that went on." Mia says to the youngster.

"I'll try to tell you as much as I can, but some things I'll have to leave out to maintain my innocence." Yulie chuckles a little.

As they walk into the house talking about his school year, Sage and Ryo grab the last few things from the jeep.

"Hey, buddy, you ticked Mia off by not taking her to get Yulie. If I were you I would do some serious apologizing to her. See the battle wounds." Rowen points to his shoulder with a grin.

"Ok. Gee! It's not like the mighty Rowen of Strata can't take care of himself." Sage smirks at him. "Besides you owe me."

"What?" Rowen shoots him a look.

Sage chuckles as they walk toward the mansion. Inside Mia and Yulie are talking about her experience, and Yulie has his arm round her.

"It's ok, Mia. We'll find out the truth. You said you wanted to take a ride into town. Well if were going to go we better start." He rubs his hand up and down her arm to try and comfort her.

"Yeah, you're right. Let me get some things and all of us are going."

"Where are we going Mia? We just got back from bringing Yulie home." Sage questions her when he walks into the room.

"Well, I want to try to find Karma-Kita High School and check out this shrine that supposed to be across the street from it. Don't look at me like I've lost my mind Sage. I want to see this place for myself." Mia tells him straight up with fury in her eyes. "And all of us are going. So get ready so we can go."

She quickly turns and walks into the foyer to grab her purse. Sage turns to Cye and Rowen and shrugs his shoulders.

"Sage, you upset her, and this is the way she retaliates. So let's get going." Cye tells him.

They all get ready and pile into Kento's van. Mia sits shotgun as Kento drives. No one talks as they head to the Kamakura part of Tokyo. Sage is a little put out about Mia comments earlier to him.

-Why is she acting like that? I told her I was leaving, and she said it was ok. I don't know her anymore. Mia, I love you. Why are you acting this way toward me?- Sage looks hurt as he glances at Mia.

Ryo smirks a little. -He got what he deserves. He always thinks about himself before he thinks of Mia. I'm glad she laid into him.- Ryo sneaks a peak at Sage watching him stew. –Oh, boy, he's upset.-

Kento and Mia talk about the directions while Rowen leans forward to listen.

"Mia are we going to that place you talked about last night. That temple in Kamakura?" Rowen asks.

"Yes. I want to go check it out. Besides the high school across from it is where Hitomi went to school. I want to walk around the grounds."

"Well, let's hurry so we can get back to properly welcome Yulie home. I just think this is a bad idea." Sage adds while Mia turns to him and gives him a nasty look.

"Sage, I don't appreciate that tone of voice. I want to do this with it fresh in my memory. Ok, Halo!" Mia spats back.

Sage now looks really hurt and turns away to look out the window. Yulie speaks up.

"Ok, you two cut it out. I know things are tense with you two, but please act like adults. Let's just get this done. Ok?" Yulie says.

"Yeah, he's right. Mia, it will be all right," Cye adds sweetly

As Kento turns the last corner he sees the high school.

"We're here. I'll park, and then you can all get out and walk." Kento whips into a spot and parks.

**Meanwhile on Gaea:**

That morning after Hitomi's dream spell, they meet in the King's study. Dryden, Millenra, Chid, Allen and then finally Varie and some guards. Each of them sit on various pieces of furniture trying to get comfortable.

"As you know Hitomi had an episode last night about something in her past. The reason I brought you here is about Atlantis." Van says.

"Van, are you joking with us? Because if you're not that means Hitomi is Atlantian," Dryden says.

"No, Dryden, I'm not kidding. It seems Atlantis still lives on, and Hitomi here is royalty of Atlantis." Van answers him.

Everyone chats about the revelation as Hitomi turns to look at them.

"I'm not the queen, but my sister is."

"Hitomi, you've got to be kidding. Atlantis was destroyed over thousands of years ago. Surely you can't be that old?" Millerna questions.

"I know it sounds far fetched, but it's true. We some how came here to the future and grew up. As for my sister she still is on the Mystic Moon. I met her last night in a dream vision. Van's mother can vouch for me. She's the one who put the spell on me." Htiomi turns to look out the window up at the earth. "Some how we got separated and we grew up on earth. She will be coming to Gaea because an evil is rising again to try to enslave Gaea and the Mystic Moon. Zaibach tried it by the fate alteration machine, but this new evil will try to take it by force." Hitomi turns back to them, looking at each and every one of them before she continues. "Her name is Mia, and she alone will save us, for I can't fight because of the baby. Van won't let me, but if she needs me to, I will fight, Van."

Hitomi looks at him with sad eyes as he stands and walks over to her, pulling her into an embrace.

"If this true, Hitomi, how can we prepare for this?" Dryden asks.

Pulling away a little from Van, she answers, "Look at your scrolls. There might be something about the Queen of Atlantis. Her name is Cheyanne. These guards know her because she is alive, isn't she?" Hitomi turns to the three of them.

Varie stands and answers, "Yes, she is, and she lives in Ispano along the coast. She can't wield the power of Atlantis. Only you and Mia can. Your pyschic abilities and the armors can use that power now."

Allen steps up.

"Whoah! Just wait a minute. Now there are armors involved? When did this come about?" Allen asks hotly.

"Back at that time to keep peace, the queen had five armors made, each representing a part of the universe. The queen wears the armor of "Terra" or "Earth," which combines the power of the planet and of the Atlantis power to defeat evil." Varie says as she turns to the women with her, and then continues as she indicates each one. "Charla once wore the armor of the "Sun"."

When her name was spoken Charla steps forward.

Varie then continues once more, "The armor of the "Moon" was worn by Claire."

Claire steps forward at the mention of her name.

"The armor of the "Planets" is worn by Suyu." Suyu steps forward and then Varie finishes, "The last one is the armor of the "Stars" and is worn by Annree."

The look on everyone's face is just of pure shock.

"Millerna, my dear we must return to Asturia and consult my library." Dryden speaks.

"Yes, I think it wise. Hitomi, you take care of yourself," the blonde queen says as she walks over and hugs her.

As the Asturian royals leave, Allen questions Hitomi.

"If this is true, how come you can't show us these armors?' Allen asks.

Charla steps toward the Knight Calei and answers his question for Hitomi.

"We lost the power of the armors. The only thing we can do is transfer the armor orbs to our daughters." She reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a golden orb the size of a marble.

"So those are those armors you are speaking of, Mother?" Van asks.

"Yes. Each armor derives its power from each part of the universe." Varie says, explaining a little more while looking at her son.

Chid the Duke of the Duchies of Freid listens as they talk about Atlantis being old, but not too old. He's so confused now. The power spot that Zaibach fought for doesn't mean a thing now. The very war that killed his father and his people now doesn't mean a damn thing. He looks up at everyone in the room with anger on his face.

"So all of you are telling me that the Destiny War didn't mean a thing, and now there is more coming?' Chid asks with red cheeks of anger.

Hitomi looks over to him and feels for him. Losing his father in the war, and now more is coming just after everything is finally back to normal.

"Yes and no, Chid. I can't tell you how everything will turn out, but I promise you this, we'll do our best to save all of Gaea and your home." Hitomi says, walking quickly over to the young Duke and pulling him into a hug.

She turns to look at Van with a small smile on her face. She then pulls Chid back to look into his blue eyes, tears lining the bottom of his beautiful blue eyes.

"Thank you, Hitomi. You've been a true friend to me besides Van and Merle."

Hitomi wipes away his tears. As she turns to Van, her pendent flashes.

"Hitomi, what was that?" Vans ask when he sees the pendent.

As Varie stands up she looks towards Hitomi.

"She's coming and soon." Varie says, then turning toward her son.

"Mia will be coming soon right, Hitomi?" Van asks.

"Yes, but I don't know where she'll land." Hitomi looks toward her husband.

"Merle went to Arzas this morning to see Rhum and his family. I could send a messenger to her, telling them to keep an eye out for anything unusual that may appear." Van says.

"That's a good idea," Hitomi answers.

Everyone goes his or her separate ways while Van and Hitomi take a walk into the garden. He quietly watches her expression. They stop at the fountain and sit down. Van holds onto her hands and looks deeply into her emerald pools.

"Hitomi, I promise everything will be ok. I'll protect you with my life. I think you should go rest for a little while. The dream spell took a lot out of you."

"Yes, you're right, but I can't help it. But I can't help it" Hitomi looks up into the sky.

"Sister, please be well and hurry." Hitomi says, looking back at Van and pulling him closer to her.

**Back on Earth:**

Mia and her companions start to walk around the grounds.

"Mia, this is just another school. You mentioned something about a temple, didn't you?" Cye asks.

"Yes, it should be across the street." She answers.

They turn to look across the street. As she had said there was pathway with stairs leading up to a small temple. They cross the street and walk up the path. Mia feels excitement as she and the others walk up the path.

"Boy! You were right, Mia. This looks like a shin do temple." Rowen says.

They finish walking up to the temple with Sage and Ryo hanging back a little. Rowen and Cye are up in front with Mia, while Kento, Yulie, and White Blaze walk to the left of them. Mia looks around, taking in every detail of the site, remembering her dream with Hitomi.

-All you have to do is wish. Wish to see me and of Gaea.- Mia thinks as she turns to see all of her friends and her lover. –What would they think of me if this happens? - One thought after another comes to her head.

Sage turns and sees Mia looking at them with a sad looking face.

"Mia, what's wrong? This place is what you describe in your dream, isn't it?" he asks as he walks toward her.

"Yes, it is. I had to see if...if it was real." Mia says turning toward the temple, closing her eyes.

-Here goes. - She tells herself as she starts to wish. -Please, please take me to Hitomi and Gaea. Please take me home. –

With that said a blue column starts to appear around them. Hearing the shouts of her friends and loved ones, she opens her eyes and turns to them.

"I'm sorry, but I want to see her." Mia says, looking at the guys with a sad expression on her face.

"Mia, what have you done?' Rowen shouts.

As they go higher and higher, Yulie looks down at the ground, seeing it getting smaller and smaller until a blinding light flashes.

**Gaea- The forest village of Arzas:**

The sun was setting in the west when Merle arrives in the early afternoon in Arzas, the village where Lord Van and his family found her. The wolf people had taken care of her as if she were their own kind. Rhum meets her at the edge of the village, welcoming her home. They had a small feast in her honor at lunch, and the food was excellent. Sitting against Rhum's family hut, Merle watches all the activities going on, not noticing Rhum walking up to her.

"Ah, little sister, what has you so glum?"

Turning toward his voice, Merle smiles a little. "It's nothing, Rhum. Van sends his tidings. Oh! And to let you know that Faneila's going to have an heir soon. The queen is expecting."

"That's wonderful! I know Lord Van must be very happy." He says studying Merle's face, knowing she's a little upset.

-She still loves Lord Van very much. She should get over him. It's unhealthy- Rhum thinks to himself.

"Oh, by the way, Merle, this message came from King Van a little while ago," he says as he hands her the message.

As she reads it a look of disbelief runs over her face.

"What does the letter say, Lady Merle?" Rhum asks politely.

"It says that we should keep an eye out for anything strange. Lord Van wants me back by tomorrow afternoon. That's odd. He says there are some things to discuss with me upon my return." Merle looks at Rhum like something is wrong.

"It's alright, Merle. Come and join in the festivies. I think you need some cheering up." Rhum grabs her hand and she giggles.

"Thanks, Rhum. I needed that," she says as they walk over to the crowd.

They start to dance, as the music gets loud. Then all of sudden a bright light hits the forest.

Merle's eyes get wide. – This is what Lord Van said to keep an eye out for.-

"Rhum, get some of your warriors and let's head for that light."

"Right, Milady."

He shouts commands, telling everyone to stay calm, and then heads toward their homes.

**In the forest:**

Mia's group lies on the ground. Sage and Ryo are the first to wake up.

"Ow! That hurt! Sage are you ok?" Ryo asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sage looks around. It's a little dark out, but he sees that they are in an open field with the forest to their backs.

"Ryo, where are we?" Sage questions.

"I don't know, but let's wake the others and go from there. Ok?"

**Fanelia:**

Hitomi lies down onto the bed with Van's help. She smiles at her husband, who was always caring about her. She couldn't ask for a more loving husband in her life. Just as he kisses her forehead, her pedant flashes brightly.

"Hitomi, what's going on?"

She gasps and looks into her husband's eyes. "They're here, Van. They have finally come."

With that said a knock sounds at the door.

"Enter," Van commands and two guards enter their chambers.

"Milord, there has been a report of a column of light hitting somewhere in the forest to the east, toward Arzas."

"Good. I want you two to get the horses ready. I want ten men and the knight, Sir Allen, to join us. Hurry. Time is of the essence."

"Yes, Milord. It will be done."

The guards bow quickly and leave. Van then turns to Hitomi and helps her out of bed.

"So, I guess this means your coming with us?" he says to her.

"Yes, and even if you said no, I would still come no matter what." She says with a smirk.

"Well, get ready then. I'll get everyone else." Van smiles then heads toward the door, while Hitomi calls for maid to help her dress.

**Arzas:**

After everyone wakes up except Mia, Sage starts to get a little panicked.

"Why won't you wake, Mia? Please wake up." Sage says. Looking around at the others.

"I don't know where we are, but this is a little unnerving." Sage says.

"Well let's put our sub armor on so we'll be ready if something comes." Ryo says.

Rowen looks around to try to get his bearings of which way to go. As he cricks his neck, something in the sky catches his attention.

"Uh, guys, I don't think were in Japan anymore or for that fact, on earth any more."

Cye looks at Rowen.

"What do you mean?" Cye asks.

As Rowen points up into the sky, all of the guys follow to where his finger is pointing.

Kento comments, "Aww...holy shit! Is that the earth up in the sky?"

"What else would it be, doofus." Yulie answers sarcastically.

The next chapter we get to meet the bad guy. Hope everything is entertaining. Please review. I want to thank Meria for editing for me. She's a lifesaver. On with the story!


	7. Chapter 7

Heritage Found

Same as always I don't own them:

In the mountainous region of Asgard, a castle stands alone in a cold and unviting valley. Inside, walking down the hall toward the throne room are two lovely and sleek, cat women, one white with black tiger stripes and one black with white tiger stripes. Each of them have a figure that could kill. Inside the throne room sits a lord with long blonde hair and piercing blue-green eyes, who has a muscular build. He sits, waiting for some word about the targets. He looks toward the large doors, wondering when his beauties will arrive. As the door opens, a small smile forms on his handsome face. His cat like beauties slink toward him with such grace.

"Opal, Onyx, what word do you have for me?" the lord asks in a commanding tone.

Opal answers as she bows down to one knee, "They have arrived, my lord. In the village of Arzas."

The lord gets up from his throne and descends toward them. The closer he gets to them the more they see his lean build. Once reaching them he cups each of their cheeks,tilting their heads towards his face. Looking into their ice blue eyes, he smiles a little.

"My beauties, you will watch them for me and report directly to me about there whereabouts. Opal and Onyx, you are the only ones I can trust with this. Go and watch them for me." He says as he bends down to kiss each of their foreheads.

"Yes, milord, we'll report directly to you." They both answer simultaneously.

"I know you will. You have been with me a long time, and you know I command respect and loyalty. Now go, my lovelies."

The twins reach up to kiss the back of his hand and then get up to leave. The lord turns and walks toward a door behind the throne. Opening the door, he walks through and sees several small creatures busy with making potions and such. A woman wearing a red robe sat in the middle of the room watching over their tasks.

"Well, I see you're hard at work. Where is the portal, Sheean?" the lord asks.

The woman looks up into his eyes and answers, "It will appear in just a moment."

As if on cue, a small, purplish cloud starts to form a ball and in the center a scene appears. They watch it intently as a group of people form. A wicked smile appears on the lord's face.

"Soon, my daughters, we will be one big happy family." He chuckles softly.

**Meanwhile in the forest of Faneila**:

"Well, mister smart ass, what direction?" Kento asks Rowen.

"Well, gee, I don't know. We should just stay here until daylight. Ryo, what do you think?" Rowen turns to Ryo.

"I wish we could, but look at Mia. She's unconscious and we don't know if she's hurt or not. Sage, what do you think?" Ryo looks at Sage who's holding Mia close to him.

"We should try to find someplace that has a doctor. This place gives me the creeps a little," Sage says.

"Yeah, it does, but let's wait until morning. I think if you used Halo her condition might improve, don't you?" Ryo asks Sage.

"Yes. Cye, Rowen, how about finding some wood to start a fire."

"We're on it." Cye answers as he and Rowen take off into the woods.

Kento starts to moan. "I'm hungry. I need food."

"God, Kento, you ate about three hours ago. Gee, you bottomless pit." Yulie answers as he rummages through his pack, taking out a pack of granola, he tosses it to Kento.

"Here, block head, this should at least hold you for a little while."

"Thanks, Yulie." Kento says, tearing into the big bag, munching away.

**Meanwhile, the riding party approaching Arzas:**

Van and his queen ride in front followed by Allen and Celena, and then about twenty men from his army. They ride a fast pace so they can reach Arzas within four hours. Van looks over at his queen, smiling a little, and he remembers when she couldn't even ride a horse, and now she rides beautifully. She's truly a queen of Faneila. Hitomi looks over to Van and wonders why he's looking at her. Raising a hand and slowing the pace down a little, Van looks at Hitomi.

"Hitomi, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. The pace was a little bumpy if you know what I mean," she says, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Do you want to rest a little?" Van asks, his voice full of concern.

"No, I'm fine, but why were you looking at me just then?" Hitomi smiles as Van blushes a little.

"I was remembering when you couldn't ride, back when you first came, and look at you now- a master or should I say mistress in the saddle. You look beautiful, my queen."

Hitomi blushes back. "Van, thanks to you. You're the one who taught me. I was just a little rusty, mister." She laughs.

As they come to a fork in the road they see a light coming their way. Van holds up his hand and the riders stop. Allen comes up beside Hitomi and Celena up beside Van.

"Van, who do you thinks it is?" Allen asks.

Van turns to Allen, saying, "I don't know, but be ready just in case." Van reaches toward his sword, as does Allen.

As the light comes closer, Hitomi sees it's a messenger from Ruhm.

"Van, wait. It's Ruhm's nephew, Kona," Hitomi says as she moves her horse forward a little.

"My lord and my lady, Ruhm sent me to tell you that we've seen a blue pillar of light about three hours ago."

The poor, young wolf boy who was about twelve drops to the ground. He has been running a fast pace to get to them. Hitomi dismounts and takes a canteen to the young man and helps him drink.

"Kona, you ran all the way here?" Hitomi asks as she smiles at him.

"Yes, my Lady Hitomi. Uncle says my running is fast, so he sent me to you." He answers while drinking the rest of the water and Hitomi chuckles a little.

"Well, here, you ride with me back to Arzas, and both Lord Van and I thank you for your message. Come." She holds out her hand and the wolf boy takes it, and they walk to her horse, Sa Mire, a beautiful white and brown horse. She mounts, and then lending a hand to the child, he climbs behind her.

"Well, King Van, shall we get going?" Hitomi smiles again and her husband just shakes his head and laughs.

"Yes, Queen Hitomi."

With a "Heya," he snaps the reins and the horse heads off toward the village of Arzas.

**Back to the Forest:**

Cye and Rowen came back with wood for a small fire. As they get set up Yulie comes running to the group.

"Hey, guys, someone is coming."

As Ryo shushes everyone they hear a voice.

"Ruhm, I'm telling you I saw the blue pillar of light hit over there. Gee, why don't people listen to me?"

"Merle, are you sure it's this way?"

"Yes. Come on."

As Merle moves some branches out of the way, she starts to walk into the clearing. Her keen eyes take in the view, and she sees them.

"Ruhm, I found them!" Merle instantly drops to all fours, sniffing the air. "What's this I smell? Hitomi? But it couldn't be Hitomi," she says to herself. She stalks slowly, hearing them talk.

"Ok, Ryo, now what? There's people coming and we don't know if they're hostile or not," Rowen says.

"Rowen, we're going to have to trust them. If they're not friendly then we'll fight them."

Kento pops up. "Oh, a fight! I'm ready! Let's kick some a..."

"You big doofus! Just use your brain for once and just cool it ok," Yulie says, looking around and he sees torches coming at them.

As Yulie turns he hears, "Gotcha!"

Merle takes Yulie down on one pounce.

"Wahoo! I still got it! I still got it," Merle exclaims, doing a little dance.

Ryo, Rowen, and Cye look at the strange cat girl. She turns and hisses, but then stops.

"Hey! I smelled Hitomi, and you're not her," Merle says, looking around.

She sees some young men and one girl lying on the ground by some white and black striped creature. She swishes her tail like an angry cat. Yulie who's down on the ground takes a swipe at Merle's leg, knocking her to the ground.

"Get off me, you dumb pussy!" Yulie yells.

"Hey! Why you!" Merle snarls back, and they now are both wrestling on the ground.

The guys watch the two fights as they hear more footsteps coming toward them.

"Oh, my! Lady Merle, stop this at once!" Ruhm yells as he breaks through the brush and out into to the clearing.

Rowen and Ryo snap around to see the wolf man looking at them, and Kento gets into his stance.

"Merle, I said stop!" Ruhm bellows again.

The two stop dead at what they're doing. Merle gets up and pulls at her dress.

Walking next to Rhum she starts to talk, "It's his fault. I was just playing and..."

"What! You got it all wrong, sister! It was you who started it." Yulie steps forward, pointing a finger.

As the two begin quarrelling again, Rhum looks over to Ryo and says, "I'm sorry about this. My name is Ruhm. We have a village nearby. Are you in need of assistance?"

As Ryo stares at him not saying a word, Sage steps up and speaks.

"Yes. We need a doctor to look at our friend. She's unconscious, and I don't know if there is anything else wrong."

"We have a healer. She can take a look at her. May I ask where you are from?"

Just as Sage was going to answer, Yulie and Merle stop arguing and look up Rhum.

As Merle turns back to Yulie, she sticks her tongue out before saying, "I bet they're from the Mystic Moon. Look at MORON here. The clothes he's wearing are weird."

"Hey, kitty cat, screw you!" Yulie answers.

"YULIE, STOP!" Cye yells as he grabs the boy by the collar.

As Ryo tries to digest everything that is going on, his head spins. All at once he yells, "STOP! Just stop please!"

Everyone quiets down and looks at him.

Ryo tries to get everything in order before he speaks.

"Ok, my name is Ryo Sanada and this is Sage Date," he says indicating the blonde, and he then points respectively to the others as he continues. "Over there is Rowen Hashiba, Cye Mouri and Kento Rei Faun. The boy is Yulie Yamano Koji. Where are we? And what is the Mystic Moon?"

As Ruhm starts to talk, one of his scouts comes over to him.

"Lord Ruhm, dragons are on the move. We should get back to the village."

Ruhm turns to him and says, "Yes, you're right." Turning back to his visitors, he says, "We should head to the village. After a certain time dragons hunt for food. So please follow us."

Ryo and Cye look at each other. Sage raises his one eyebrow, while Kento and Rowen look at one another with questioning looks.

Yulie says, "COOL! Can I see one?"

Merle just shakes her head. "You are a MORON."

"Loser."

"Idiot."

"Wench."

"Hey! Why you piece of..."

"YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF! The two of you act like you're married," Rowen says, looking at Yulie and Merle.

The two of them look at him and start to speak up when Ruhm intervenes.

"Come. One is close so please be quiet," he instructs.

They all shut up as he moves forward to the edge of the clearing. A dark figure approaches from the left of them. Snorting and a groan are heard. The group stops, and a dragon comes more out into the open. It is a big one with green and brown spots, and its night sight sees them. It lowers its head to look at them better.

"It sees us. Please be still," Rhum whispers.

Sage holds Mia to him and White Blaze crouches low to the ground. Mia starts to moan, and the head of the dragon lowers more. Its eyes start to glow a green color. Sage moves so her head turns more into him to muffles her moans. The dragon seems to stop looking at them with wonder in its eyes.

"I've never seen this before," Ruhm whispers to Ryo. "Move slowly back toward the right."

They start to move back when the dragon starts to sniff in their direction.

As if on que, Mia says some weird phrase, "HADA MENADURA!"

The pendant around her neck flashes softly, catching the dragon's eye. It stops and looks at Sage and then retreats back the way it came, roaring as it leaves.

"Ok? That was strange," Merle says as she walks up to the unconscious Mia. "You know, I've seen a pendant just like that one. Hitomi has one like it." She looks up at Sage.

"This person, Hitomi, is she far away from here?" Sage asks.

"No. They're probably on their way here. Hitomi sees things before they happen. She's like a seer."

"Seer? What's that?" Yulie asks.

Sage answers before Merle can say a word. "She can see the future or past events. It's like reading peoples minds, or in other words, a fortune teller."

"Oh, that's cool, I guess," Yulie answers.

Sage tries to shift Mia in his arms, and Rowen comes over to take her to give him a rest.

"Come. The village isn't far," Ruhm says as he leads the way, and everyone follows suit.

Just above them, two pairs of eyes watch them closely.

"Opal, they're going to the village. I'll report back to his lordship. You go as far as you can."

"Yes, sister, I'll follow them."

As Onyx starts to jump tree-to-tree toward the melefes, Opal remembers something from her past.

**Flashback:**

"_Hey, kitty cat. Come here please. I won't hurt you," an auburn haired girl says, trying to follow Opal. "Please don't run. I want to help. Please stop." _

_She follows Opal deep into the forest. Coming to a stop, little Mia looks around. As she turns to her right she sees the cat she was following. Moving toward the white cat, she hears what is being said._

"_Here, Onyx, I have some food. Please eat something. I'm scared. Please eat." She bows her head and starts to cry. _

_Mia comes closer accidentally snapping a twig, causing the white cat to snap her head around and she starts to growl in defense._

"_I won't hurt you. Please let me help," Mia says as she bends down to look at the black cat, noticing a cut on her head._ _"Come with me. I'll help her back at the castle. Who hurt her? Please tell me." Mia cuddles the black cat to herself._

"_Hunters of the forest. They killed our parents and tried to kill us. Onyx tried to protect me, and she got hit." Opal hisses a little. "You're like them. You are going to hurt us." _

"_No, I won't. I promise. Please come with me, and I'll take you to get help." _

_Not wanting her sister to die, Opal helps Mia carry her back to the castle. Once arriving the guards start to grab them._

"_STOP!" Mia commands. "They're hurt. I want to take them to a healer." _

_Her mother and father come running down the hall._

"_Mia sweet, what happened?" her mother asks._

"_Please, Mother, help them. I want you to help. Hunters attacked them. I want them punished for what they did." _

_Mia's mother, the Queen, looks at the cat twins._

"_Is this true?" she asks, sounding firm but soft._

_Mia nods her head and the queen turns to her guards. _

"_I want them found and brought to me. This is unacceptable." _

_The queen and the king take them to the hospital wing where they receive help. Days went by until Mia came to see them. Opal turns and sees the girl at the door._

"_How is she feeling?" Mia asks as she walks toward them._

"_She is getting better." _

"_What's your name? I didn't get to ask you before," Mia asks._

"_My name is Opal and this is Onyx," she replies. _

_Mia smiles as she sits beside her._

"_You're welcome to stay as long as you want. Mother said to tell you they found the hunters and they confessed that they killed your family and tried to kill you. They said that you bothered them and their traps. So they felt that they were justified in doing what they did. Mother locked them up." _

"_Why are you helping us?" Opal turns to her._

"_Because you're innocent and you have just as much right as we do to live here."_

"_Thank you, princess." _

_Mia looks wide eye at the cat girl._ _"You knew who I was and you said nothing. Why?" _

"_We were taught that the humans like you were bad. That the only reason we exist is to be your slaves, but I see now that you're not like that." Opal smiles a sad smile._

**FLASHBACK ENDS:**

"So it starts again. I hope we are doing the right thing," Opal says to herself as she follows them to the village.

Walking along Sage's arms are getting tired. He looks over to White Blaze and whistles.

"Boy, can you come here?"

White Blaze trots over and stops next to Sage. He climbs on Blaze and sets Mia in front of him. She stirs a little but doesn't wake up. Merle watches him and that _thing_. She walks over to them.

"Can I ask you something?" Merle asks.

"Sure go ahead," Sage answers.

"What type of beast is it that you're riding on?"

"Oh, this is a tiger, a large cat from earth. He's Ryo's companion, White Blaze," Sage answers.

"Oh, I see. Hitomi told me about all the different animals on the Mystic Moon. It's just strange to see something like me, but not like me."

"I'm sure he's thinking the same thing right now. Looking at you, it's amazing to think animals are almost human-like here."

"Yeah, well, there's plenty. I'm a neko. There's also wolf/dog people, fish people, and bird people. They live all over Gaea. Some people like you don't treat us that nice. Lord Van takes care of my people and Ruhm's people. We are truly people of Faneila. All of us." Merle smiles at Sage, and he smiles back.

"I'm glad this Lord Van of yours treats you as an equal. Sounds like a nice guy." Sages add.

"Yes, he is. His parents adopted me when my village was destroyed. I had no one left." Merle bows her head a little.

"Hey, Merle, it's ok. I think you're pretty neat," Sage says with a smile.

She looks over at him and smiles a little too. As they continue to walk they come closer to the village. Sage hears a mumble from Mia. Looking down at her, she starts to stir.

"Ryo, Mia is starting to wake up."

Ryo turns to Sage and walks over to him and everyone stops.

"Mia, can you hear me?" Ryo looks down at her.

"R...R...R...Ryo, what's happened?" Mia asks as she opens her eyes. She looks up at Sage who is smiling at her and then at Ryo and smiles also.

"Hey, beautiful, you had me scared there," Sage says.

Mia, looking up at him, smiles and says, "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." She looks around to see where they are. "Sage, where are we?"

"Well, Mia, look up in the sky," Sage says as he points his finger.

Following his finger, Mia looks up and sees the earth in the sky. With a smile on her face, she turns back to Sage and says, "We made it. I'm home. Oh, God, I'm home." With that said she hugs Sage hard, crying into him.

He looks up at Ryo with a quirky look on his face.

"Mia, what do you mean your home?" Ryo asks.

She pulls back from Sage and looks at Ryo. "This is where I'm from. Atlantis is here."

They both look at one another not remembering that Merle is standing there.

"Hey, guys, Ruhm is waiting for us. The village is just over there."

Mia turns around to see Merle, and she smiles at her. "Hi! You must be Merle, right? Hitomi told me about you."

"How could she tell you about me? Who are you?" Merle looks at her inquisitively.

"I'm her sister and will explain it all when I can see her."

"Well, come on. The village is just ahead."

As they start to walk in that direction, Mia looks around when they enter the village, seeing men, women, and children of all sizes and colors. Upon their arrival a woman with dark brown fur comes running toward them.

"Rhum, you came back safely! Thank the gods," she says, throwing herself into his embrace.

Rhum hugging her to him says, "It's all right, Naia. We have guests to attend to."

Pulling back from him, she looks over her shoulder and sees seven very strange looking people and an animal that is beyond this world. A little frightened she backs up and says her welcomes.

"Welcome to our village. My name is Naia. Come. You must be hungry."

At the mention of food Kento springs forward. "Yes ma'am! I'm starving!"

Just as he walks by Cye, he grabs him and pulls him back.

"Mate, where's your manners. Gee, that stomach gets you into too many problems."

As some of the wolf people laugh and giggle, Naia says, "It's all right. We have plenty of food. Come and make yourself welcome."

As she turns to show them where the food is, Kento rubs his hands together, saying, "Goody goody! I'm so hungry I could eat a..."

"Kento, stop it. Just be thankful these people are friendly. We have to make sure we thank them," Rowen says.

"He's right. So make sure your manners are excellent or Mia here will spank you," Yulie says with a smile.

"Yulie, the only person I'll spank is Sage whether he's good or bad," Mia says with a smile as she winks at Sage.

As they get ready to sit down, they hear a thundering sound.

"Hey! What's that?" Rowen asks.

Merle starts to smile.

"It's Lord Van and Hitomi! They're here...they're here!" She starts to jump up and down.

Coming from around the bend, Van sees the village. Hitomi bubbles with anticipation about meeting her sister. It's been so long. As they come up to the town square, Van pulls his horse to a slow trot. His black horse, Noir, snorts and finally stops. So does Hitomi's.

"Lord Van, Hitomi, you're here." Merle runs toward them.

Helping Kona down, Hitomi dismounts along with Van.

"Merle, calm down. We're here," Van says, and then turns to Rhum, "We heard about the pillar of light and we came as soon as we could considering the circumstances." Van looks over to his queen, and she looks back at Van with a scowl, but then smiles.

"Well, if I weren't carrying his child I guess we could have rode faster."

Rhum and Naia chuckle.

"We heard the news. Congratulations, my Lord and Lady." Naia smiles at Hitomi.

"Thank you. That means a lot, Naia. So, what did you find, Rhum? Please tell me," Hitomi says, turning serious.

"Well, Lady Hitomi..." he was cut off by a woman's voice.

"He found us, Hitomi."

Hitomi froze hearing that voice. Coming through the crowd was a woman with long auburn hair. She makes her way to the front with her male companions, and. Hitomi's eyes start to mist and a big smile comes to her face.

"Mia! Oh, Mia!" Hitomi exclaims excitedly.

She runs to her and they embrace. Van watches from a distance, seeing his beloved happy. The woman that's holding Hitomi looks beautiful. As tears from both women run down their cheeks and drop onto each of their pendents, a little flash glows on the jewelery. Both women drop to their knees, and Van and Sage run forward calling their names.

As the women pass out wings of pure white burst forth from their backs, earning a gasp from everyone in the village. Sage reaches Mia and pulls her toward him, then he feels a burn in his back. Sage passes out, hearing his friends call his name. Van, on the other hand, holds Hitomi close to him as his wings burst forth. Ryo looks over to Van who looks at him.

"Ok, what in the hell is going on?" Ryo's voice booms everybody into silence.

I'll stop right there. Hope you are enjoy my story. Please as usual R&R please. As always my excellent beta MERIA Cheers. Please people review.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own them!

Heritage Found

Chapter 8

Ruhm walks out of the medicine woman's hut toward the voices of Lord Van and the guests. The voices are full of concern and anger.

"Ok, what in god's name just happened a little while ago? And what are you?" Ryo asks.

"My name is Van Slanzar de Fanel, and I'm king of this country called Fanelia. I'm what you call a Draconian, a descendent of Atlantis, and we have wings. My mother is one also. As for what just happened, I don't know. The two of them came together and it was just like a reflex action for their wings to burst forth. As for your friend maybe he is one also."

Rowen steps forth and also addresses Van, "You're telling us that Sage could be like you, these Draconians?"

"He could very well be. When you don't show your wings for a while they have to be triggered to show themselves. Maybe this was the right time for them. As for them fainting it could be from the pain of releasing their wings." Van says.

Ryo stands there looking god smacked at what Van has just said.

Cye looks at his leader and says, "Ryo we've seen worse. Remember last night when Sage came and got us. Those lumps we saw on Mia's back must have been her wings. Personally, I think they're beautiful." Cye smiles at Van who looks at him shocked.

Kento moves forward to address the guys. "Well since we got that cleared up, let's say we eat. I'm dying of hunger here." As he gets the last word out Yulie biffs him on the head again.

"God! You moron! Is that all you can think of is your goddamn stomach? Gee, Kento, if I weren't so small I'd beat the crap out of you."

"Hey, little boy, shut your mouth. I can't help it. I'm a growing boy."

"Yes, you can, but instead of growing up, you'll be growing out." As Yulie laughs Kento starts to get angry.

"Well at least I don't play the field or hurt a girl's feelings like you do. God, I swear you're just like another Sage." Just after he says that Yulie hits him right in the jaw.

"I'M NOT LIKE SAGE! YOU TAKE THAT BACK, HARDCOCK!" Yulie shouts. Just as he again starts to swing to punch Kento again, Ryo grabs his hand.

"You two cut it out. Let's just chill here. We have to find out why we're really here. Kento, could you please just cool it on the food, and, Yulie, watch your mouth. Mia would whip you and wash out your mouth with soap."

Merle chuckles under her breath.

Ryo turns to Van and Allen who has been quiet thus far. "Is there any way they could eat while we check up on the women and Sage?"

"Yes. I'll see if the kitchen hut can make us some food." Van says as he starts to walk away when he sees Ruhm. "Ruhm, how are Hitomi and Mia?"

"They're fine, Lord Van, but I think Hitomi is calling you. She's still unconscious, but she keeps saying your name. As for Lady Mia and Lord Sage, they are resting comfortably. You may go and see them."

Van smiles to himself as he hears his Hitomi calling for him, and he turns to Ryo and says, "Come. We'll go together and check on them."

Van walks past Ryo, and he follows him to the hut. Yulie on the other hand glares at Kento.

- That moron! He thinks with his stomach and not with his head, but oh that's right! He has no brain. DUH!- he laughs to himself.

Merle is watching Yulie and finally gets a good look at him. -He's kind of cute. He has eyes like the sky, and he's pretty strong too.- Merle muses on this as one the wolf women comes up and speaks to her.

"Lady Merle, the food will be ready in a bit. Have the guests come to the dining hut in about ten minutes." She bows quickly and leaves.

Merle turns back and starts to walk behind Van and the others and says, "Van-sama, the food will be ready soon. I'll go make sure everything is set."

"Thank you, Merle," Van answers.

Once they reach the hut, Van pushes aside the cloth, and they step in as Ryo follows behind him. Rowen and Cye move to the right so Kento and White Blaze can enter too. As Van kneels down to Hitomi, he hears her whisper his name. He also looks over her wings and body to make sure she is not injured. Hitomi starts to stir. Mia, on the other hand, is quiet as Ryo kneels beside her. Ryo reaches out to her face and cups her cheek.

"Mia, please wake up. Come on. You're tough, and Sage needs you," Ryo says to her and then he whispers to himself, "I need you too."

In the back of his mind, Ryo wishes he hadn't screwed up his life with her. Closing his eyes, he remembers all the intimate contact the two shared. As he hears a moan he opens his eyes and looks down at Mia. She starts to stir. Ryo looks over to Rowen and Cye.

"She's starting to wake up," he said with relief.

Then Ryo looks over toward Van and sees that Hitomi is waking up too. Van slides his arm around her back and helps her to sit up.

"Hitomi, are you ok? Is the baby ok?" Van looks worriedly at her.

Hitomi turns to her husband and smiles. "Yes, Van, I'm fine. Just a little sore." She turns her head and sees her beautiful wings. Smiling a mile wide smile, she says, "Van, look at my wings! We're finally one with each other. I'm so happy." She reaches to hug Van.

"Oh, Hitomi, I love you so much." Van holds on to her tightly.

A few seconds have ticked away and the sound of a throat clearing jolts them apart. Allen looks at the pair and says with a sympathetic smile, "We should leave soon to go back the city. Your advisers will be on edge."

"You're right. We should get back, but what about the others?" Just as Van finishes what he says Hitomi squeals.

"Mia, oh my God! Are you alright?" Hitomi says as she moves beside Ryo quickly. Just as she turns, one of her wings smack Ryo in the face.

Mia chuckles a little at her movement. "Yes, I'm fine." Mia answers with a quick turn of her head, seeing her wings. She turns back to Hitomi. "So, I guess I've come out of the closet, huh?" She smiles a little.

Ryo, on the other hand, is trying to get Hitomi's feathers out of his face.

Mia turns to Ryo and grins. "Ryo, are you ok?" She asks and once again before he speaks Hitomi whacks him again.

Van sees this and chuckles a little under his breath so Ryo doesn't hear.

"I WILL BE WHEN SHE STOPS TURNING AND HITING ME WITH HER WINGS!" he yells out , and he then realizes that he didn't need to shout.

"I'm sorry. Here, let me take them back in." Hitomi closes her eyes and concentrates to pull them back in.

Rowen and Cye are just in awe of what she is doing. Finally, Hitomi opens her eyes and her wings are gone.

Ryo smiles and says, "Thank you. I thought you were going to knock me out."

Hitomi laughs and says, "I'm sorry it would be unfriendly if I did that. Plus, I think Mia would be not happy with me."

Mia smiles and says, "Well, I could say that sometimes you need a good smack upside the head, Ryo, but she's right. I would be a little upset."

She smiles brightly at him. Ryo sighs as he thinks about how he loves her smile. As they look at one another Sage starts to wake up.

Rowen, looking down at him smiles, saying, "Hey, buddy! Welcome back to the realm of the living."

Sage opens his eyes and smiles at Rowen. "Thanks, Ro."

Sage tries to sit up and Rowen bends down and to help him. Sage then turns to see everyone looking at him, and he puts on a perplexed look.

"Ok? Why is everyone staring at me?" he asks.

Rowen smiles and says, "You're the last one to wake up. Hitomi and Mia are already up."

Sage looks over to Mia, and they both smile at one another, but then he sees she has wings. The smile drops off of his face as does Mia's.

"Sage, what's wrong?" She gets up and crawls over to him. She brings in her wings closer to her body so she doesn't hit anybody. Once she reaches him she cups his face. "Sage, sweetie, are you ok?"

Sage looks into her eyes and sees a change he doesn't like, but he still speaks to her. "Yes, I'm fine. Everything is still a bit fuzzy though." Sage smiles at her and cups her cheek. "I'm glad you're ok."

As he leans in to kiss her, Ryo stands up and heads toward where Van and Allen are standing.

"So you said something about you having to go back to Fanelia?" Ryo asks.

"Yes. My advisors are a pain, but they are really good about looking out for my queen and I," Van says. "We should leave soon. Ryo, you and your party should come back with us." Van smiles at Ryo.

Ryo nods and turns to Mia and Sage. "Can you two ride?" he asks and Sage gets up and then helps Mia and then Hitomi.

"Yes, we can ride." Sage says, looking at Mia with a smile.

Hitomi hugs Mia who returns the hug. Hitomi starts telling Mia about Fanelia. Rowen and Cye smile at one another, while Yulie turns to look for Kento, who is not there. Yulie looks towards Merle and she smiles.

"He left to go eat. That guy must have a bottomless stomach, huh?" she asks.

"You have no idea." Yulie chuckles to Merle.

Just as everyone starts to get ready to leave, they hear Kento outside.

"Wow! This food is so awesome! May I have more...please?" Kento asks politely.

Mia turns to Cye. "I thought you were going to watch him?"

"Mia, I always have to watch that big moron. Besides he was hungry, and they offered to feed him."

Mia rolls her eyes and then turns to Hitomi and Van. "We are going to be a little while because Kento is...how do you put it..."

Yulie quickly answers, "He's a glutton, and he loves food." Yulie looks at Mia who is ready to pound him for that comment.

Mia quickly explains to Hitomi and Van about Kento.

They just laugh and Hitomi comments, "Hey, Merle, does that sound like someone we know?"

Merle humphs at Hitomi. "I don't have any idea of who or what you're talking about." Merle turns swiftly and walks out of the hut.

"Hitomi, you know Merle has sensitive feelings," Van says, coming to Merle's defense.

"I know, but I just couldn't help it. Besides she's going to pick on me once I get big, if you know what I mean?" Hitomi says as she rubs her belly.

Van chuckles and pulls Hitomi close to him.

Mia watches this and thinks to herself, -She's picked a good husband. He loves her with all his heart.- Mia smiles inwardly, knowing what it is like to have the love of a man, although the way Sage has been acting has her wondering otherwise. She watches as Van, Allen, and Ryo walk out of the hut, and Hitomi comes back over to her.

"Mia, you should bring your wings in. People here on Gaea frown on us Draconians. They have a history here that shuns us. I will change it if I have to. Our wings are beautiful, and they should not have to be hidden."

Mia looks at Hitomi and says, "I understand."

Mia closes her eyes and wills her wings away. Sage watches this and is very impressed by her. He's still apprehensive about her new found wings and memories. Opening her eyes again, Mia looks to Hitomi who is smiling.

"So, what have you been doing all these years, Mia?" Hitomi asks, trying to lighten the tense mood.

Mia chuckles. "Well, I'm a teacher at Shinjuku College. I teach Japanese Mythology and Legends. I took over Grandfather's work and have been doing it ever since."

Hitomi saddens a little. "What was Grandfather like? I vaguely remember him."

"He was a wonderful man. He loved life just like you, Hitomi. Oh, wait! I have a picture of him."

Mia fishes around in her pocket and pulls out a small wallet. Opening it, she reveals a picture of their grandfather. Hitomi looks at it and starts to cry. Mia pulls her into an embrace. Van comes back in with Ryo and sees his wife crying.

"Hitomi, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Van says, once again being his tender self.

She looks over to him and wipes away her tears. "I'm fine. Sorry, I just was looking at my grandfather." She holds out the picture to Van so he can see her grandfather.

Van smiles and says, "So that was your grandfather. He looks to be very wise, Hitomi." Van turns to Mia. "We should be going. Come. We have horses waiting."

Van escorts Hitomi through the door. As they step outside Ruhm and the others get everything ready for their king's ride back to the capital.

Ruhm walks over to Van and whispers in his ear, "Lord Van, may I speak with you a moment."

Van nods his head, and they walk a little ways away when Van turns to Ruhm.

"Ruhm, what is it you wish to speak with me about?"

"It's about Lady Mia, my Lord. We were coming back from finding them in the forest when we encountered a dragon. She mumbled some strange phrase, and the dragon backed away and left."

Van raises his brow and looks at Ruhm. "Are you saying that she talked to the dragon and it backed off?"

"Yes, Lord Van. I know it sounds strange but it's true. Merle was there, milord. She can tell you. Also, the man called Sage was holding her at the time, so he knows as well."

Van nods his affirmation and walks back to the crowd, and to his wife he says, "Well, my lovely queen, are you ready to head home?"

Hitomi smiles in return. "Van, this is our home as well, but I understand what you mean. Yes, I am ready. Let's head back."

Yulie looks to Sage. "May I ride with you?" he asks him as Merle walks her horse beside them.

"You can ride with me if you wish." Merle smiles, and Yulie accepts her offer.

He climbs onto the horse behind her. He puts his arms around her, and he blushes a little. Sage sees this and smiles but decides not to tease him.

Mia moves her horse next to Hitomi's. "These horses are very unique. They're almost like ours, but they're still a little different. They're very beautiful."

"Yes, they are," Hitomi agrees. "These are Fanelia's breed. Horses on Gaea are different as well. Asturia's horses are totally different than ours. Ask Allen, he'll tell you."

"Which one is Allen?" Mia asks.

Hitomi points toward him. "He's the one with the long, blonde hair."

"Oh, he's cute." Mia says, not knowing Sage and Ryo are on the other side of her.

Sage just looks ahead and mounts his horse followed by Ryo. Mia turns and sees Sage not paying attention to her.

-What's wrong with him?- she wonders but turns and mounts the horse as well.

Just as they start to leave a child from the village comes running toward them.

"Milord, Milady, do you have to go?" the black cub smiles at them, and Hitomi smiles back as well.

"Yes, Elan. We left in such a hurry and didn't tell the council. So we must leave." Hitomi leans down and touches his cheek. "Please tell your mother that I hope that she and Naia will be coming to Fanelia when my child is ready to be born."

The cub smiles again, and before he can answer, Van cuts in, "Hitomi, of course Tehya will come. She's the best midwife in these parts you know. Millerna will also be there."

For a moment Van smiles as if he's the one giving birth, but then remembers the task at hand, and he starts to bark out commands. He leads them out of Adom, and everyone waves good-bye.

Mia moves her horse to be closer to Hitomi and looks over to her. She sees tears in her sister's eyes and thinks to herself, -Hitomi is a very emotional woman, and with her pregnancy it's only going to get worse.-

As they start on their journey toward Fanelia, Mia looks around when a sensation that they're being watched overcomes her. Looking over toward Merle, she notices that the cat girl is looking around too.

Meanwhile Sage and Ryo ride behind Van and Allen, and they listen to the two talk about getting everyone settled and such. Sage turns to look at Mia. In his mind he doesn't know what to think.

- Mia, what's happened to you? I know I said that I would stand beside you, but you're not who you were. Aarrgghh! This doesn't make sense.- Sage thinks to himself, giving himself a headache.

Sage closes his eyes and tries to calm himself. Deep in his heart he loves Mia, but something dark is taking hold of him.

Ryo turns his head and sees Sage with his eyes closed. "Sage, what's wrong?"

Sage snaps open his eyes and turns to Ryo. "It's nothing, just got a little headache. So what do you make of all this?" Sage looks to his friend.

"Well, it's overwhelming, but I think we can handle it." Ryo looks at Sage who is looking at Mia as she talks to her sister.

"Yeah, overwhelming," the blonde mutters under his breath.

Ryo notices and asks, "Sage, are you sure you're alright? You can tell me anything if you want."

Sage turns back to Ryo with a look that says he doesn't believe him. "Yeah right, Ryo. You want to help me with Mia? It's more like take her away from me." He snaps his horse's reins and moves his horse on past Ryo.

Ryo watches as his friend moves away. Rowen, who has been watching what transpired, moves his horse up to hang beside Ryo's.

"What's eating him?" Rowen questions.

"You know, Rowen, I really don't know, but leave him be for awhile. I think it has to do with Mia and her newfound heritage. Sage looks angry but lost." Ryo turns to see Sage riding by Allen and the king. Then he looks over to Mia as she talks with Hitomi and another woman with them.

"You know, Hitomi, you never introduced us." Mia says as she indicates the other woman riding along beside them.

"Oops! Where are my manners? This is Lady Celena Schezar, Captain of the Knight Caeli."

Celena smiles and nods her head. "Hello, Lady Mia. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Mia smiles in turn. "It's nice to meet you too." Mia holds out her hand and Celena takes it and shakes it. "Wow! A woman who is a knight! You must have great sword skills. You know, Sage and Ryo are wonderful with a sword. Maybe you could spar with them."

As Mia points in their direction, Celena turns and sees whom she is indicating. Ryo turns to see Mia and the other woman looking at them. He smiles at them and they turn back to what they were doing.

Merle and Yulie ride along in silence. Yulie senses that something is distracting his riding companion.

"Merle, what's wrong? You haven't said a word since we left Adom."

Merle turns back to look at the young man, but then turns to the left suddenly and sniffs the air before she answers. "Yulie, I think that we are being followed."

Yulie looks around. "I don't see anything, and if so White Blaze would be on it too."

Just as he finishes speaking, White Blaze stops and sniffs the air to the left the way Merle had. Merle trots her horse up to Van's.

"Lord Van, please stop. I think we're being followed."

Van raises his hand and everyone halts. "Merle, are you sure?" Van and Allen look at her.

"Yes," she replies.

As soon as she finishes what she says, she quickly dismounts her horse and runs into the forest followed by White Blaze.

Ryo comes up by Van and asks, "What going on?"

"Merle said that we were being followed, and she ran into the forest with your beast."

Ryo dismounts quickly. "Sage, come with me!"

Sage dismounts with Van following suit.

"Allen, stay with the ladies please." Van says as he follows Ryo and Sage.

Merle runs quickly with White Blaze until they come to a small clearing and stop. Merle sniffs the air and looks around.

"I know you're here!" She cries out. "Come out! You've been following us since we left Adom! Come out now!"

Merle hears a rustle of leaves and her head turns to the right. She sees a cat woman with black stripes about fifty yards away. The woman's white hair with a black stripe just above the forehead and her black striped body stand out against the green forest.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" Merle says as she reaches for her daggers.

"You have spunk for a little one," came the cat woman's reply. "I don't have to tell you anything, but I will anyway. I was hunting, and your party intrigued me so I've been following you."

Just as she finishes her speech, Van, Ryo, and Sage stop in the clearing behind Merle. Ryo looks upon the other cat woman.

-God! She's beautiful!- Ryo says to himself.

Van puts his hand on his royal sword. "Merle, what's going on here?" he says in a commanding voice.

"She's the one who was following us. She won't tell me who she is." Merle answers, her eyes narrowing as she looks at the cat woman.

The woman slightly turns and says, "As I told your little kitten, I was hunting, and your party looked interesting so I followed your Highness King Fanel" She bows, not breaking eye contact with the king.

"Who are you?" Van asks.

"My name isn't important. I was just hunting for my family. We live about fifty kilometers to the south."

"I didn't know anyone live by the Drake River." Van says.

"Milord, we keep to ourselves because you human males hunt us like savage animals. So we move from place to place." The white cat squares up so Sage and Ryo can see her fully. "So do I suspect that you will fight me or can I leave to tend to my family?" she asks.

Van looks her over before he answers. "You can go, but if I catch you again threatening my sister I will have your head," Van says with authority.

The woman bows again, keeping her eyes upon the King, and she says, "Thank you." Then she hops into a tree and vanishes.

Van turns to Merle, "You ok, Merle?" he asks as he puts his gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. She was going to attack me, Lord Van. I saw it in her eyes." Merle looks up into Van eyes.

"I believe you, Merle." Van says and then turns to Sage and Ryo. "We should leave quickly before that woman decides to come back. Ryo, is your beast alright?" Van points to White Blaze.

Ryo turns toward White Blaze and sees him lying down and panting. Ryo walks over to Blaze and kneels beside him and sees that he's bleeding from just under his leg.

"He's bleeding but it doesn't look serious. Sage, can you look at it?" Ryo looks to Sage who kneels down beside Ryo so he can see the scratch underneath the tiger's leg.

"He must have scratched it running through the thick grass over there." Merle says as she points in the indicated direction. "That grass is nasty when it cuts you. I'll get some Faneulus bark to help stop the infection." Merle gets up and walks over to a tree and flicks her nail up, revealing a sharp tip. She rips at the bark and takes a small piece to White Blaze. Kneeling beside Sage, she lefts his leg and rubs it over the scratch. "It may burn a little, but it will help stop the bleeding and infection." Merle smiles at Ryo, and he smiles back.

"Thanks, Merle, you're a lifesaver."

Merle looks at him a little strange.

Van smiles and says, "It's Hitomi's Mystic Moon slang. We still need to get used to it." He laughs.

In the meantime Opal watches them when her sister contacts her.

"Opal, come in," Onyx's voice sounds through the ear radio.

"Yes, Onyx?" Opal responds.

"His lordship wishes us to return. We need to get new equipment."

"Alright, I'm on my way." As she steps up into her Guymelef and closes the hatch, she watches on the screen to make sure they leave before she starts up the engine.

I'm ending it there. Hope you like it so far. I'm trying to set up the events that are coming. Hitomi and Mia when they get to Fanelia- a surprise will be waiting for them. Sage is upset about Mia's new life and how will he cope? Where do Ryo and Allen fit in? Oh boy! Tune in next time for Heritage Found!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The riding party finally clears the pass. As they head toward the city gates Mia looks around at the scenery.

"Hitomi this is beautiful. I've never seen so much green forests and this valley is so peaceful." Mia turns to Hitomi and smiles.

"This is Faneila. Van's home" Van turns to Hitomi and says

"Our home, you're her Queen remember love." Hitomi smiles

"Yes I remember sorry it's just I've been here a short time. I still think it's a dream." As Van move his horse closer to Hitomi and reaches for her hand.

"I love you and this is truly real." He gives her hand a squeeze.

"Well you Majesties, Your home is beautiful." Mia says and urges her horse to trot a little more. Sage and Ryo smile as well. Rowen has been watching Sage since the confrontation with the cat woman in the forest. His mood has changed once again. As they enter the city gates the people watch the party trot by. As they reach the castle gates Van raise his hand and everyone stops. The guards looks down and see their King and Queen.

"Open the gates His lord and lady have arrived." As they hear gears and a latch mechanism open the gate. The gates slowly open to reveal the courtyard. Van moves his horse into the compound as Hitomi and the others follow. All the servants move to see who has arrived with their King and Queen. Meantime in the great hall Varie is waiting for her son and daughters arrival. Also by her side are her guards.

As Charla stands by her side and whispers "Milady Varie they have arrived."

As they wait for them to enter the castle. The others stand behind them. Van and his party have just finished dismounting and the stable hands take their horses.

"Come we welcome you and we can have rooms ready for you." As Van and Hitomi lead them in. Mia and Sage look around as the others do the same. Walking up the stairs they enter the castle. Van and Hitomi spot Van's mother and her guards. As they reach them they all stop. Varie looks at them and smiles. Van turns and introduces them.

"Lady Mia this is my mother Varie Fanel and Her guards Charla, Suyu and Clarie." Mia moves up and bows half way.

"Wonderful to meet you Lady Varie and your guards as well. May I introduce my boyfriend Sage Date and His friends Ryo Sanada, Rowen Hashiba, Cye Mouri, Kento Rei Faun and last but not least my adoptive bother Yulie Amano Koji." As the guys say their hellos, Van turns to his head maid.

"Sharie these are our guests please put them up in the north wing." Van turns to the guys.

"Do you wish for separate rooms?" Van asks. Mia turns an says

"I think that would be great Lord Van.' Van smiles and turns to her.

"Them show them to there rooms I'm sure they would want to freshen up." Mia smiles

"Yes that would be lovely. Thank you." As they follow the maid up the stairs. Hitomi goes with them to make sure everything is in order. Sage walks and looks around.

"This place is wonderful." Sage smiles at Hitomi. Hitomi then smiles back, but the smile melts away.

"Yes but about 3 ½ years ago this place Faneila was burned to the ground." Everyone looks at Hitomi.

"There was a war that took place the first time I came here. We called it the Destiny War. A country called Ziebach wanted to take over and the one thing they did was burn Faneila to the ground." Hitomi bows head.

"A lot of people lost their lives even Van Teacher and personal guard Balgus. Later I found out that the Emperor was a man form Earth. He was none other then Isaac Newton the man found his way here and used his science. But we stopped him, Van and I."

"Then after the war was over. I helped out a couple of days then Van sent me home. He had made a promise to me and he kept it. After I was home for a year I couldn't think of anything but Van and Merle. The friends I made here too were on my mind as well."

"Hitomi, you loved Van when you left didn't you" Mia Looks towards her and Hitomi look over to her.

"Yes But at the time I didn't know Van felt the same as I did. We both were miserable. Then about two years had passed I started to have visions about Van dying by an assassin from a country called Chezario. I tried to contact him through a mind link but it always seemed fuzzy."

Sage looks to her and asks. "Fuzzy what do you mean?"

"Well it's hard to explain, but I would feel him but I couldn't see him. Until one night I took his feather that he gave me and I wished to see him again. Then his bother that I met in the plane between realty and the heavens told me that he could help. So the pillar of blue light brought me back to him." Now Rowen was looking at her so was Ryo.

"I know you think I'm crazy but my gift is visions. I can see into the future or past. My gift helped me to get back to Van. I love him and I was foolish to go home the first time. When I came back it's been so wonderful can't begin to tell you." Hitomi looks at Mia and smiles. Mia holds her hand and says.

"I'm glad you're happy. Your king is a wonderful man and he totally loves you. I can tell." Merle chuckles

"Yeah I can a test to that. Those two make me nauseous sometime with the kissing and sucking face!" Yulie and Kento laughs. Hitomi punches Merle in the arm.

"Hey, what was that for Hitomi?"

"For being a bad kitty!" Merle snorts and puts up her fists.

"Oh yeah come on weirdo let's take it outside!" As the two look at one another Mia gets in between them.

"Ok that's enough. You two act like Sage and Yulie. Come on I think we need to clean up and relax." Mia pulls both into a hug. Sage looks at her with an angry gleam in his eye. Hitomi finally finished and they final reach the North wing and down the hall are 8 rooms. Hitomi turns to Mia

"You can choose any room you wish." As Yulie reaches the second door he opens and says

"Mine, I'm going to clean up." Hitomi turns to Sharie.

"Have the pages help lord Yulie and find them some clothes to change into." Hitomi turns to them.

"It's to make people not to question you so much." She smiles and Ryo bows slightly.

"Thank you Queen Hitomi for your hospitality." He smiles as she nods her head and smiles too.

"Mia I'll have my personal maid come and help you wash and dress." As she turns she tells Sharie to get Sarah, Mirabella and Jessica to help with Mia. The guys choose their rooms and the pages Jonathan and Joshua help them. Just before Sage goes into his room Mia turns to him.

"Sage are you going to be with me?" Mia looks at him he looks back at her.

"You should have a room to yourself. A lot of things have happen and I think we need to be apart for now." Sage quickly enters his room and closes the door. Hitomi turns to Mia and see her hurt expression but don't say a thing. Ryo on the other hand says.

"I'll talk to him Mia and I'll let you know what's wrong ok." He reaches to caress her cheek but she backs away and goes into the room and closes the door.

"Ryo I'll be with her go and see what wrong with Sage." Hitomi goes into the room Mia went into. Ryo turns to Rowen and the rest.

"Get cleaned up and I'll meet you out here ok. Van said dinner would be in a couple of hours." Everyone nods and goes into their separate rooms. Ryo goes into Sages and shut the door. He sees him looking out the window into the royal garden. Ryo walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Sage what's wrong? You're acting like you don't give a damn about her now. What's up your ass?" Sage whips around and says

"We already had this argument but needs to be addressed again. Like I said before don't be the caring friend. Just leave me alone and stay away from her. I'll take care of this ok. You're just looking for an opening to wiggle your way back into her life. Stay as her friend. " Sage's eyes have a jealous gleam to them. Ryo look back at him just the same and says

"No you're acting like this is her fault. It's not. You accept her for what and who she is. You love her right well then act like it or I will take her away from you. Sometimes I wonder if you really deserve her. I know I fucked up but I never treated her like this. For god sakes Sage if you don't straiten up you're going to lose her. I do love her and I'll do anything to make her happy YOU GOT THAT!" Ryo shouts and walks away. Slamming the door to the bathing room. Sage goes and turns back to the garden and looks up into the sky and sees the earth and the moon and says aloud

"Sage what in the hell are you doing? You love Mia then why are you acting like this? God what is wrong with me?" he bows his head and thinks about the woman he loves. He reaches with his hand toward his back.

"Why does my back hurt?" He rubs his lower back.

**Meanwhile in Asgard:**

A man looks into the void. He sees the man his daughter loves.

"So you love my Mia. Well I should pay you a visit." He turns to his devious cat twins.

"Opal and Onyx you have done very well. Now I wish you to watch over him and her and then you know what to do." He walks over to them and bends down to kiss there heads.

"You two have brought me so much pleasure. I count on you to see this through and both of you will be by my side to rule." The twins smile and purr their happiness.

"Yes my Emperor." They both answer knowing that the name brings him so much joy. He turns to leave and stops at the door.

"Let me know when I can appear before him. We will see if he truly cares for my daughter and will do anything to keep her." He walks out the door. The twins stand up and go to their melelfs to back toward Faneila.

**Faneila castle: **

Hitomi goes into Mia room and sees her walking toward the window. She feels Mia unhappiness. Walking over to her she sees Mirabella standing in the door to the bathing room. She smiles and nods her head to start the bath. Hitomi reaches Mia side and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You And Sage have been together for a long time correct?" Hitomi asks. Mia turns her head and smiles.

"Only for a year, I was on the rebound from Ryo. Sage was there to comfort me. I told him that I wasn't ready to start a relationship at that time I just needed a friend. We grew into each other; He's wonderful caring and loving. But now he acts like I'm some type of monster." Mia looks over another garden. Hitomi turns Mia toward her and smiles a little bit.

"I had the same problem. I loved Van from the moment I laid eyes on him. But at that time I didn't know any better. Allen the knight you met he was so kind and gentle. I thought that I was in love with him and I hurt Van in the process. Sage just needs to think, he's been thrusts into this world he didn't even knew it existed. Give him time his love for you will be there. Now come let's get you in the tub. It always relaxes me and I think you need it." Hitomi giggles and Mia half smiles.

"What does Van do when you are in the tub? Does he join you?" Mia brows wiggle up and down

"That's my secret." She smiles wide and helps usher Mia in the bathing room. They enter and Mia looks around.

"Wow this is huge. Hitomi this is wonderful."

"Well let's get you in the tub and I'll go get a dress for you to wear ok." Hitomi helps undress Mia and the maids get the bath ready! The maids giggle and talk to Mia. Mia is having a blast. As they finish washing her hair there's a knock at the door. Mirabella answers the door. Merle comes in and helps the maids finish. Helping Mia out of the tub merle warps the towel around her.

"So Mia your boyfriend he's cute, a little strange but cute!" Merle looks up at her.

"Thanks Merle. Sage is well you know one of the quite guys. He's very considerate to me and he gets me things. He has two sisters he grew up with. So he knows how to treat a lady." Mia smiles at her.

"Well this is wonderful I'll never be able to take a bath by myself anymore. This is just" Hitomi cuts her off.

"I know I got use to it right away. This is what my ladies do. They take good care of me Van makes sure of this." Hitomi smiles as she helps Mia wash her hair.

"Hitomi I've missed you so much." Mia reaches for Hitomi and then hugs her. The two hold one another while the maids watch. The two women cry silent tears of joy.

**Kings Study:**

Van sits at his desk while Allen paces back and forth.

"Van I don't like those men. The have strange armor. It doesn't sit well with me." Van looks up at Allen.

"Allen I know but mother said that those young men are the male armors bearers. Hitomi sister Lady Mia is the Tetra armor bearer." Van looks at Allen while he sits down across from him.

"Does she know who and what she is? It would be a waste if she didn't."

"Mother will talk to her after dinner this evening. The only thing I worry about is her beloved Sage, The man that is with her. He doesn't seem very trustworthy. But will just have to wait and see. I still don't believe that there are Draconians left, let alone my mother lives." Van folds his hands together and rests his head on his hands.

"Hope Dryden finds something about this in his scrolls. I just want to be more informed about this." Van turns his chair toward the window and thinks about Hitomis joy of having a sister.

"I just hope Mia is good and helps us and not turns against us."

"Yes I know what you mean. I'll watch them close just to make sure." Allen bows and then leaves Van in his study. He looks out his window and sees the courtyard where servants and Members of the royal house busying them selves for the evening supper. He thinks to himself- I just don't want Hitomi hurt by this. Mia seems nice it's her that I'm not worried about it her male companions. Hitomi I just don't want you and our child hurt please be careful.- He turns back to his desk and walks over to it and sits down. Once again looking over decrees and trade treaties.

**Formal dining room:**

As maids and severs get everything ready for the evening meal. Cye watches them bring plates and glasses out to the large table. The smells of the food was excellent. Cye was itching to go into the kitchen and watch them cook. As he stands there a small girl walks up to him and asks.

"Milord are you thirsty?" the small girl smiles at him. Cye turns and smiles back.

"No thank you I'll wait for dinner I'm sorry if I'm bugging you I just like to watch if that is ok.' The girl smiles back.

"It's fine here you can sit here if you wish." She points to the chair. In the shadows one of the guards they meet earlier in the hallway is watching him. Claire watches the young man. -He's so much like Annree daughter her love for cooking and the smells of the kitchen.- she thinks.

Van and Hitomi leave their chambers and stop by Mia's to pick her up. Van knocks on the door. He hears and enters and opens the door with Hitomi behind him. They both walk toward the middle of the room and they see Sarah finishing her hair. Mia is wearing a dark green dress that goes to just above her feet. The bodice is a little tight to show her womanly curves and with small straps across her shoulders. She turns to them and smiles.

"Well how do I look?" Mia looks at the King.

"My Lady you look exquisite. I think I have May married the wrong woman." Hitomi playfully slaps his shoulder.

"For that comment you sleep on the couch my King." Hitomi laughs, as does Mia. Van smiles then says

"My Queen you wounded me. Perhaps you need to tend to me." Van pulls Hitomi into and hug.

"Van not in front of Mia." Hitomi pushes him back a little.

"Hitomi it's all right. I'm glad that you and Van can show affection. It shows the people around you that you two are truly in love. I'm glad that you found someone to share your life and love with. Soulmates are hard to fine but when you find them you hold on tight." Mia walks over to them and pulls them into her arms.

"So bother in-law is the food ready?" Mia laughs.

"Yes we should be going. I wonder if your friend Kento is all ready down there." He turns to Mia.

"That's a no- brainier there Van. Kento can smell food 10 miles away. He's there. I just hope Cye and Rowen can keep a leach on him. He gets a little rowdy when is dinner time." They all laugh and head toward the dinning hall. Once they hit the hall just outside of the main dinning hall the hear Kento hollering.

"OH WOW THIS IS AWESOME LOOKING FOOD!" then they hears Yulie and Merle

"Kento please calm down. The food isn't going anywhere." The three laugh as they enter the room. Mia looks around and sees Sage sitting quietly by himself. Ryo, Rowen and Cye try to get Kento to behave himself. Yulie and Merle are standing together also trying to get Kento to calm down.

Mia speaks firmly. "Kento, What did I tell you about getting rowdy at the table." Kento looks toward Mia and bows his head a little.

"I'm sorry it's just this food looks so awesome and it smells good too!" He smiles at her. She in turns smiles back.

"Remember Kento were guests and we should act like guests and be polite all right. Now sit down so we can start if it will be all right your majesties." Mia turns to Van and Hitomi.

"Yes Let sit." Hitomi motions to the chairs. Kento quickly takes his seat right beside Sage and Mia sits on the left of Hitomi. Next is Ryo then Rowen. Yulie is sitting across form Mia with Merle on his left and on Vans right. Mia notices how Yulie has attached himself to Merle. She smiles thinking to herself- Yulie may have found someone.- She smiles and goes back to the meal. Sage looks up over toward Mia. The dress she's wearing makes her look like a goddess. He smiles and then goes back to eating. Van's mother Varie is sitting down a ways so she looks up toward her son and his wife. Not knowing when the right time to speak but it has to be done.

"Lady Mia and Lady Hitomi. I need to speak with you after the meal would that be alright." Hitomi looks at her and then she looks at Mia. Mia looks over to her and says.

"Yes if you must. But why would you want to speak to me? I know you would speak to Hitomi because she's your daughter in-law. Why me?" Mia watches the lady.

"I have more information about your mother and Father." Mia's head snaps back to Varie.

"What do you mean?"

"It will be all explained after dinner please enjoys the meal before we get into anything." Varie smiles and nods her head.

If Mias' looks could kill "Alright" they go back to eat. Van looks at his mother and he's not pleased with her. Hitomi on the other hand watch Mia's friends. Ryo looks perturbed, Sage has an angry look, and Rowen looks well it's just say he has no clue. Hitomi chuckles a little bit but she thinks to herself that this is a serious matter. Cye well he's hanging in there and there's Kento! Hitomi looks at Kento who just is eating to his heart content. The guards that accompanied Varie watch the out burst. Charla looks to Suyu and nods her head. After the dinner Varie had Hitomi and Mia follow her into Van's study. Sage and Ryo with Van also followed. Varies head Guard Charla also was there. Varie goes to sit down in the chair behind the desk as Charla stands by her side. Mia stands in-between Sage and Ryo. She step's forward a little and says.

"Excuse me for being rude, but what do YOU know about my mother?" Mia eyes were on Varie. Van watches Mia as she takes another step toward his mother. Sage just put a hand on Mia's arm.

"Just relax Mia she'll tell you." Mia turns and looks at Sage. Seeing his eyes a small smile comes to her face.

"I'm here ok." Mia smiles a little back. Turning her head back toward Varie. Varie takes a deep breath.

"Mia your mother Cheyanne lives in a country called Ispano. The people of Ispano are refugees of Atlantis your home. You and Hitomi were taking into time to save you by myself and others of our faith. After we did so I was thrown into this time. I can't explain it, its very complex and it would take days to sort it all out. The main purpose is to get you and Hitomi back to see your mother before you're your father does. What happened to Atlantis was a direct result of a power struggle." The look on Mia and Hitomi faces is just pure disbelief. Varie continues,

"Your Father was tainted by a sorceress, Her name was Lady Airlea. The day she turned him was the day of your 7th birthday Mia. From that moment on he became more jealous of you and Hitomi the power of both of you. Hitomi's power to see the future and past, and Mia your power is to control the Heavens. The amour your mother wore was our protection from enemies but others wanted it for domination. The woman who want this, used your father to get it but your mother and her guards couldn't kill an innocent man. Your mother could not kill him. Instead she told people to flee and they did so. Being the royalty she could control space and time with this armor so people fled. The result in doing so threw time in a twist. Our world now and the Mystic Moons are tied into our time and place. So now that you are here time will slow and go back to what it was in Atlantis. Your father was behind Dornkriks quest to take Gaia over and to use the fate alteration machine. He also found out about my oldest son and turned him against Van my youngest until the cat twins Naria and Eraia love brought him back." Van now knows what happened to his bother before he meet up with him. She continues,

"Van, Folken was not himself when he burned Faneila. The experiment he was under was starting to wear off. The day the twins hunted you down was the day he started to question Dronkirks methods. And when he went after Hitomi was the last straw the broke the camels back. Hitomi I'm so sorry about what Folken put you through. I wanted so many times to come and help but we had to plan for this day to come." She looks over toward Van and Hitomi and sees him wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple. Hitomi looks up to Varie and says.

"I don't blame him or you. What you did was for the whole picture. The time I was in the Zibach capital Folken protected me until he died. I remember Dornkirk now saying that his master will be pleased because he had me. Before I just let it go because Van was in trouble and I wanted to protect him." She reaches up and grabs a hold of his hand. "Now it's becoming clearer to me. I always thought that he was truly after Van and Escaflowne. But in a way he was after me and Escaflowne right?"

"Yes Escaflowne is by right from our army and we or I should say I made it only to serve Faneila royalty by me. And yes he too was after you as well." Hitomi head bends downs and tears escape her eyes. Van walk to the front of Hitomi and kneels in front of her. Mia is watching him with her sister.

"Hitomi It's alright I'm here and I'll never let anything happen to you I swear it." Hitomi looks up and brings her hand up to his cheek.

"I'm sorry I know you will but that vision I had two days ago." She turns to Mia.

"I had a vision where hundreds of draconians littered the battle field. Men woman and children, Van was there too. He was hurt really bad and I was showing my child, Van spoke to me that you were safe and that you would save us all. And if he didn't make it to tell his child that he loved her or him and he told me he loved me too before he died. Mia that's the future I see. Our father will kill every last draconian to obtain this power. And it won't stop here on Gaia. The earth is in danger too." Van looks over to Mia and sees her head drop. Sage is kneeling next to her as Ryo stands behind.

"Mia you are our hope in defeating this man." Varie Speaks . Sage reaches for her cheek and cups it to turn her toward him.

"Mia looks at me." Sage tenderly asks. She rises up her eyes and looks at Sage. Her blue-green eyes shimmer with unleashed tears. Sages thumb lightly swipes away her tears.

"Mia we will be with you. I'm sorry if I have been out of sorts but know this I love you and I'll do what ever it takes to also keep you safe. I know it's hard to find out about your father and mother still being alive. But I promise I'll protect you and I love you." Sage turns to Varie.

"What do we need to do?" Then he turns to Ryo. "I don't think it would be a problem right Ryo?" Ryo lays a hand on Mia shoulder.

"No problem. We all love you Mia." She looks up to Ryo and half smiles. She then turns to Varie to hear Sages answer.

"We need to go to Ispano right away. Your mother is there with her orb. Then you'll need to go to the mystic valley our home to awake the others."

Ryo snaps up to look at her. "What do you mean others?" Charla steps over to him.

"Her royal guards and fighting partners. The Universe Armors well be awakened to help fight this evil." Sage stands and looks at Ryo.

"It's what Mrs. Kanzaski told us about." Hearing abut her mother Hitomi stands and turns to Sage.

"My mother you met my mother?" Sage turns and says

"Yes she can to the house and she had something of your some type of photo album but not. It's hard to explain but Yulie has it in his pack. She told us that something was guiding her there and she told us how she came about meeting you and then taking care of you." Hitomi eyes leaked more tears. Van pulls her toward him and holds her.

"She also said that somehow she knew about these armors and their origins. And something about the temple of the Universe." Varie quickly stands.

"She told about the temple? Even I don't know what it looks like let alone seen it. But are you sure that's what she said?" Sage gets a little perturb at her persistence.

"Yes, we need get all of this down and get to where Mia needs to be." Sage looking at Mia who just is sitting there staring out in to space. He puts his hand on her cheek.

"Mia love what's wrong?" Hitomi and Van look over; Mia is just staring into space.

"Mia" Sage goes and kneels in front of her bring his other hand to the other side of her face.

"Mia love looks at me." Mia eyes focuses back to Sage. She starts to shake her head.

"No No I I can't take this I need some air please." She gets up and starts toward the balcony doors Sage goes after her and grabs her around the waist to stop her from going out the door.

"Mia It will be all right I swear!" Mia stops struggling and stands still then she leans back into Sage.

"I'm sorry I just need to think Please Sage let me go. I'll outside in the garden." Sage lets her go and she goes through the open door. Hitomi kisses Van cheek and says

"I'll go and be with her." She walks over to Sage and grabs his hand. Sage turns and looks at Hitomi.

"Sage I'll be with her and I'll see what's wrong?" Sage smiles a little.

"Thank you Hitomi. I know I have been distant since we got here. I just have this feeling I'm going to lose her and all my friends. Plus this nagging in my back it's killing me." Hitomi quickly turns to Van as he looks back to her. Hitomi turns back to Sage.

"I think Van can help you. Just remember one thing trust in the people close to you." Hitomi walks out the same door as Mia did. Sage turns to Van and says.

"What does she mean by that?" Van smiles a little and walks over to Sage.

"The nagging in your back could be a sign you're just like me a Draconian." Sage raises his eyebrows.

"You got to be joking right?" Van shakes his head no. Varie walks over to Sage and put a hand on his cheek.

"Sage would it be terrible if you were like her? To have wings and to fly with your loved one." Sage looks deep into Varies eyes and slowly shakes his head no. She smiles and turns to Ryo as well.

"You too and your friends may have wings also. Do you believe Ryo?" His tiger blue eyes look into Varies rich Brown ones.

"Yes I believe, but me with wings that would be a first." He smiles to them. "Well let's find out then." As Ryo goes over to Van and holds out his hand.

"Well Lord Van it looks like you're not alone anymore maybe." Van reaches and shakes his hand.

"Well let's get started then and I want to tell you it hurts the first time you release them because you never have before." Ryo looks over to Sage and he looks back shrugging his shoulders. Sage cracks a grin.

"Oh well it never is easy is it?" Ryo nods his head and Van grins.

Later on that evening out in the garden Hitomi left Mia sitting by the fountain. She was staring into the water. Remembering what she and Hitomi talked about. Closing her eyes and letting out a deep sigh.

Ryo was walking out into the garden to see if he could find her and some how maybe comfort her. Ryo thinking to himself about how Sage confessed to her that he would help her, shaking his head at Sages declaration. Turning a corner he spies Mia sitting at the fountain. Looking over her beautiful body. She was a lovely vision to him. He still was kicking himself for that mistake that happened even knowing it wasn't his fault but he should have done some to prevent it. Walking over to her announces his presents.

"Mia Are you ok?" Mia opening her eyes and looking up at Ryo with a small smile.

"A little better thanks Ryo for your concern." Turning back to the fountain watching the water spill over the angel figure. Ryo sits down beside her and reaches for her face. As he touches her face she stiffens a little bit but says nothing to him. Turning her head toward him. She sees a small smile on his face.

"I'm glad Mia I really worry about you. You know, you're everything to me and if I lost you I" Mia reaches up to his hand and slow messages it.

"Ryo please don't I I can't" He pulls her closer to him, she slow into reacting. He whispers softly

"Please I need you." Just then his soft lips touch Mia. The sweet honey in her kiss. He brings up his other one to hold her to him. The kiss grows as Mia turns more toward him and slides her arms around Ryos' waist pulling him closer to her. His hand slips to the back of her head to hold her to him and the other around her shoulders to hold her even closer. Not hearing footsteps approaching, they devour each other. Van turns the corner of the hedge and sees a sight to behold. He gasps and Ryo and Mia break apart.

"I'm sorry lady Mia Sage was looking for you." Van eyes Ryo who is looking toward Mia. Mia stands and runs toward the palace door crying.

OOOOHHHH Ryo you bad boy Review please. I wanted to post it its been a while and I wanted to post. It's not edited please excue!


End file.
